Possibility
by zulka
Summary: Tooth met him first. Crazy, funny, Jackson Overland Frost. Enter Elsa, graceful, reserved. It didn't seem like it could have gone anywhere. A High School AU told in drabbles. Jelsa. (Reposted)
1. Chapter 1

**Possibilty**

by: zulka

Jelsa High School Drabble series

* * *

.

.

.

1

It is middle school and Jackson Overland Frost is new, and Tooth remembers his unruly brown hair and brown eyes. She wonders then if she would have any other classes besides history with him. It is seventh grade and Jack is funny, a dork, and very cute.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

2

Tooth had always been her nickname, ever since she hit her face on the concrete and lost her two front teeth. Aster had made fun of her for the longest. Somehow the nickname stuck, though it never bothered her. She likes it the best when Jack calls her. It is eighth grade and she's trying really hard not to fall for funny Jackson Overland Frost.

Jack is kind and immature sometimes. He likes to play pranks and gets in trouble with the teachers, and he sometimes has to go see the principal. All she can do is laugh at his jokes. Aster often gets annoyed with him. Astrid considers him a fool, and Hiccup is often in the middle. But Hiccup has always been shy and lacks self-confidence. It's a shame really, because he's really kind too. Sandy on the other hand is sometimes Jack's accomplice, though not always.

High school is coming soon though, it looms on the horizon.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

3

Eugene or rather Flynn, is just as bad as Jack. Pranks between them often get them into trouble. Tooth shakes her head at them and laughs. It is ninth grade and she has dyed her hair green, blue, and purple. It's high school after all. There are little streaks of pink mixed with all the cool colors. She loves it.

When Jack sees her after the weekend, he comments, "Cool hair Tooth!"

She shrugs, "I've always wanted to do this."

Jack smiles and Tooth isn't really sure how to feel. She feels lucky to be one of his close friends but if only she were _luckier_.

"Yeah, well we should dye my hair too. How about white?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "I think platinum is the lightest we can get without your hair falling out."

Jack laughs at that. "Well, at least I wouldn't have to comb."

She shoots him a look, "I don't think bald agrees with you."

"You're right; I'll lose all my admirers." He's joking. She knows. But there is still a twinge of jealousy in her insides.

Jack is cute. He might be a ninth grader, but he's a cute ninth grader. Girls notice him, giggle, whisper, and point. Though he sometimes brings it up and brags about it to Flynn, who is also becoming popular, she knows that it's not something that matters to Jack. Jack cares more about the fun, how many-pranks he can pull off before getting caught, and annoying the heck out of Aster and Astrid.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

4

Tooth and Jack dislike Honors biology. It's mostly the teacher's fault though. She's terrible at teaching. It's sad, Tooth thinks and she feels bad sometimes because Jack loves to prank and annoy the teacher. Often pulling jokes and commenting on her mistakes.

Honors Bio is not the only class they have together and during Chemistry class, Tooth decides Jack is crazy.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to blow up the school." She mutters as she watches Jack pour another beaker full of clear liquid into the boiling mixture.

"I just wanna see what this is gonna do!" He is so excited and that is what Tooth loves about him. Jack is always excited about life.

She notices then that it starts bubbling dangerously, and she's honestly afraid of melting something.

"Oh, come on Tooth!" Jack tells her laughing, "You really think they would give us dangerous stuff to mix? Besides, don't you want to live dangerously?"

The intensity in his eyes make her cheeks color and to avoid his gaze she looks to the concoction and pales with dread. "I don't want my face to melt!" and she turns the Bunsen burner off.

Jack pouts in disappointment.

She loves and hates chemistry. She hates it because it gives Jack a medium to be stupid and yet she loves it because of Jack's stupid antics.

It is tenth grade and Tooth can't help but notice that Jack is getting taller, and his face is getting more defined. He has beautiful bone structure. And his teeth, well he might be a prankster but no one can say that Jackson Overland Frost doesn't take care of his teeth.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

5

It is second semester of tenth grade and her French class has a new student. Her name is Elsa Queen, she's a transfer. She smiles at her and Elsa gives her a tentative smile in return. Tooth can tell she is rather shy.

Elsa gets an assigned seat on the opposite end of the room near Belle. Tooth thinks no more of her.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

6

Jack bores easily in world history class and most often than not spends the time pestering Aster while Hiccup simply rolls his eyes telling him to 'quit it.' Today however, the new girl makes him stop briefly. He thinks she's pretty but she seems really serious and slightly stuck-up. She sits next to Eep, who Jack wonders again how on earth she earned that nickname.

"Elsa," he overhears her say to Eep and he quickly glances at her before turning to Hiccup to discuss the silver road.

"Jack, its Silk Road or Route, you're gonna fail this quiz." Hiccup tells him as he sighs and shakes his head. Jack can hear Aster laughing behind him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever Bunny, like you did that well in the last one."

Aster snorts, "Better than you."

"By one point!" Jack counters.

"Like that matters, you both did horrible." Aurora comments from Aster's right.

"Hey I was close, I said silver. I mean I knew it started with an 'S'!"

Aurora giggles and Jack smiles at her. "Well, next time maybe you should remember it ends with a K, too."

"Don't encourage him," Hiccup tells her, "He might just put Sink Road."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She tells him while Jack just pretends to look offended.

From across the room, Elsa turns to look at her classmates. The teacher pays them no mind as he writes on the board. She frowns slightly. She's never liked class clowns, and she can tell that the brown haired boy qualifies as one.

"That's Jack. He's really funny. He's smart too but he pretends not to be." Eep tells her.

Elsa smiles at her. It has always been hard to make new friends for her and she was upset at having to move in the middle of the school year. But Eep seems very nice and funny, if a little over excited about everything.

"He seems like he might disrupt the class all the time." She whispers.

Eep simply raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Nah."

Elsa though, remains doubtful. Luckily their quiz, which the teacher allowed her to skip for the moment, took the rest of the period until the bell for lunch rang.

Eep asks if she would like to hang out with her and her friends. She gladly accepts, it's not like she has anyone to go with after all, and she really does want to try and make new friends.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Thank you all so much for your kind words of support, Furiyan, Madison (yes I am doing better and I had a wonderful day thank you!), anzlie, and noircorda. It makes me happy to see that you guys are still here. =)  
Also, a general note, I am reposting as I revise and will normally try to update more than one chapter but it depends how much I get done.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

7

Tooth looks over the crowd of students by standing on her tippy toes. There are times when she hates being short. But she spots Aster and Hiccup coming toward her. She tries to stop herself from frowning and tries to avoid asking where Jack is when they reach her.

"So what line are we joining today?" Astrid asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"I want a sandwich, so subconnect I guess." Astrid frowns at Hiccup's response but follows him nonetheless.

"I brought lunch." Tooth tells Aster, who simply shrugs.

"I'm not hungry. Jack kept giving me and Aurora candy during history class."

Tooth laughs.

"There was a new girl in our history class today." Aster mumbles as they go to their regular table.

"Oh yeah! Blond, blue eyes and shy?" Tooth asks him as she sits across from him.

Aster nods.

"She's in my French class too. Her name is Elsa, I think."

"Something like that."

Tooth smiles and teases Aster, all the while wondering if Jack is with Sandy and why they haven't joined them.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

8

Jack holds to his opinion that Elsa is a stick in the mud who doesn't know how to have fun every time she shakes her head at him for whatever stupid answer or comment he has.

Then comes the stupid history project that pairs him up with her and Eep and Hercules. Not that he minds Hercules or Eep, but Elsa is a fun sucker and he can tell she's not thrilled about it either.

Eep smiles wickedly at him and he grins back. He and Eep have pulled off some pretty neat pranks against Flynn. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

And for the first time since she came into the class, he finally actually _looks_ at her and though he hates to admit it, Elsa is very beautiful. But she's still a stick in the mud, and that is the most important thing. He huffs.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Big thanks to Madison, Melissa, Drake21. Thanks so much! :) You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

9

Elsa has become good friends with Belle and Aurora, both of whom ended up in her Honors English class. She still hangs out with Eep, Guy, Mulan, and Eric from time to time.

Elsa munches slowly on her pizza as she listens to Belle and her idea for their end of the year class project for their French class.

"I have a history project too." Elsa tells her as they wait for Aurora to join them. "We have to do this mapping thing and do a powerpoint presentation about the impact of the Cold War in third world countries."

Belle simply looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sounds like a lot of work."

Elsa simply nods. "Is Aurora in your group?"

"No, they were assigned. I'm with Eep, Hercules and Jack."

"Jackson Overland Frost?"

"You know him too?" Elsa looks at Belle with surprise.

"Not really, never had a class with him but some of the cheerleaders in my math class are always talking about him. One of the girls has a huge crush on him. Tooth from French class is one of his friends."

"Is he super popular?"

"Well, in a way. I mean you know who Jack is because: A, you think he's cute or B, you've heard about one of his pranks."

Elsa nods in understanding. It makes a lot of sense, except the part about him being cute.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

10

It takes Elsa six days of working with Jack to admit that he might be a little bit cute. She does admit that he has a wonderful smile and is quite surprised that he can sit still.

"I told you he was smart." Eep tells her as they leave their history class one day. "He has to be to pull all those crazy pranks." She reasons.

Elsa smiles at her and laughs. "I'm surprised."

Eep simply grins at her.

.

.

.

 **Notes** : Thanks to leslieyu02! As for your question, the story is still the same. Some of the chapters however, are slightly different as I am revising them before I post them.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

11

"Maybe she was a queen in some other life or something. She's so serious all the time. I should play a prank on her." Jack tells Sandy as they make their way to their regular lunch table.

Sandy simply looks at him and shakes his head in dismay.

"Oh come on!" Jack has half a mind to do it but Sandy only frowns at him and tells him to not even think about it.

"Fine." He grumbles. "But I have to do something. She needs to loosen up."

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

12

Tooth thinks nothing of Elsa, except that she's very smart and graceful. Her hair is always in a slightly messy French braid that is always over her shoulder. She and Belle are the best students in her French class, and the teacher loves them.

So when she sees her talking with Jack one day after school she's slightly shocked. Jack has never mentioned her except in passing, and anything related to her is so brief she never gave it a second thought.

But she can see Elsa is giving Jack a look that clearly says, "You're an idiot." And the situation gives her mixed feelings.

Jack simply shakes his head at Elsa and placing his palm over her face, softly shoves her head back.

Tooth hears Elsa's yell of 'Hey!' as Jack turns to run away laughing at her. "Smile!" he shouts to her.

And Tooth doesn't miss the twinkle in his eyes, even though Elsa does.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

13

Meeting at Eep's house is an adventure. Eep's parents are crazy and Jack briefly wonders if Eep is actually her real name. Maybe he got it wrong this whole time. Her home also reminds him of his godparents.

"Jackson!" Elsa's voice snaps him from his thoughts and he gives her a sheepish smile.

Hercules is laughing from the couch across him. He says, "Elsa's been calling your name for a few minutes now."

"Planning another awesome prank?" Eep asks from her place near the coffee table. "Flynn got us bad last week."

Jack narrows his eyes and rubs his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Seriously," he says. "But I know just how to get him."

Eep grins at him and they high five. Hercules smiles at them and Elsa simply shakes her head.

Elsa makes no comment. But she's been surprised to find herself not as annoyed as before and even smiling at some of Jack's antics. Not that she will ever admit it. No, Never.

"Great," she tells him and he looks at her with surprise written all over his face. Her next words however, make him deflate. "Now about the powerpoint?"

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

14

Jack has come to realize a few things that make him uncomfortable. For lunch today, he does not join his friends and goes out to sit on the bleachers near the Football field. He thinks a visit to his godparents is in order.

He can hear a few girls giggling and he sighs. The prank on Flynn went great and he tries to bask in that knowledge. Because the other things make his stomach twist and knot. He knows he shouldn't run away from it. It would make his godmother disappointed, but he can't help it.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

15

He has Elsa's number due to the history project. He calls her one Saturday morning because his mom is lost and he honestly cannot find her house.

"Jack?"

"I'm lost." He tells her. Elsa is one of those things that make him uncomfortable.

"Where are you?"

"Citrus?"

"Keep going forward until you reach Terra Cotta then turn right on Aruba. I'll be outside."

It's the first time they meet at her house and he realizes he had her pegged all wrong.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

16

Tooth tries to not notice the difference in Jack and finds it awkward and slightly painful when she finds out he's dating Jasmine. Astrid notices though and things get complicated.

"You like him?"

Tooth gives her a weak nod and a weak laugh. "Weird huh?"

Astrid frowns. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tooth knows that Astrid is a go-getter. What Astrid wants, she gets. She's always been a hard-worker and very diligent. She's smart too.

"I don't know. I mean…I just wanted to assume that maybe…just…I don't know." It's embarrassing to say so she won't say it.

"Silly little thing." Tooth mutters in the end and Astrid gives her a sad look.

Jack is dating Jasmine. It's a fact.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

17

Elsa thinks that she and Belle are overachievers. They are going to make a French dish for their end of the year project. Aurora will be their taster and she is quite excited. Elsa has never tried cooking and she's slightly apprehensive about having it turn out ugly and tasteless but she knows you should always take a chance. It's one of her new goals for the year, to take chances. To do things she normally does not.

At break, as she discusses with Belle what exactly they are going to make, Aurora comes running with stars in her eyes. "Phillip asked me out! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! Oh! And guess what! Jack is dating Jasmine!"

Belle congratulates her; she knows Phillip has always had a crush on Aurora.

Elsa smiles for her friend, she's never met Phillip, though she's seen him in passing. As for Jasmine, she has no idea who that is.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

18

Jack isn't sure why he said yes to dating Jasmine and he thinks that part of it has to do with finding out Tooth likes him. He feels like he should apologize to her. He's being a jerk, he knows. His godmother told him as much.

He comments it to Sandy, who only shakes his head and tells him that he has no control over Tooth's feelings. "But maybe you should still talk to her."

He echoes the same thing his godparents told him. But he's afraid. Tooth is his friend.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

19

Jasmine is pretty and…and… _and…_ Jack really has no clue. She's smart and sassy, so _damn sassy_ and…Jack knows that he doesn't like her, not like that. She's cool and he tries. He knows he truly is a jerk then.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

20

Elsa finds him by chance at the store one evening. "Hello Jackson" and he knows that she calls him by his first name on purpose. He's actually surprised that she spoke with him and for a moment he forgets about that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. She's wearing a deep blue tank top and black shorts.

He clears his throat, "Hey Elsa." He's in the little girls section with his little sister running around. The look she gives him is strange and he grins at her and fidgets a bit. "Sister's birthday is coming up, we're gonna have a big birthday party. You wanna come?"

He's extremely shocked when she says,"Sure."

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Thanks to Furiyan.

Also, I would like you all to know that I actually have 2 new drabbles for this story and I will update those once I finish revising and updating all the old drabbles. Thanks for reading everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

21

There is a difference now that Jack is dating Jasmine. Tooth feels silly for thinking that there are still two more years of high school and when Jack and Jasmine end up breaking up after two months, she can't help but feel extremely happy.

At Jack's little sister's party though, she's surprised to find Elsa Queen, but when she sees Eep and Hercules she dismisses her worry. She does wonder then, when the history project is going to end. When she asks Aster about it, she discovers it's been two weeks since Jack's group presented.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

22

Though Elsa has some friends who are friends with Jack, she does not consider Jack a friend. Jack is simply a classmate who can, on occasion, be funny. Jack is an acquaintance and nothing more.

So when she randomly sees him at Mickey D's with his little sister, she can't help but feel awkward. Often her other friends are there whenever Jack is present and so she doesn't have to worry about making conversation. She can count on one hand the times she's interacted with Jack alone and one of those times had him shoving her face.

"I know you!" Anna says from behind her. "You're Elsa's friend!"

Startled Elsa looks at her younger sister and quickly corrects her, "He's in my class."

Jack smiles at them. "Hey!"

Elsa has come to realize that Jack is always cheerful and there are times when she wants him to frown.

"You were at my party! You're so pretty!" Elsa is surprised with Jack's little sister and her blunt honesty.

"Pippa!" Jack tries to shush her but Pippa won't stop talking. "You wanna sit with us? We're waiting for birdy!"

Elsa smiles looking confused and is about to decline but Anna cheerfully says, "Sure!"

There are times when Elsa thinks that Anna does certain things on purpose.

Jack interrupts her thoughts and says, "Our godmother, names Aimee, but Pippa calls her birdy."

Elsa still smiles and looks confused.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

23

Jack finds himself by the bleachers again. It is a cloudy day and he thinks back on the hug Tooth gave him, tight, _lingering._ Astrid has been giving him a weird look for a while and he has no clue why.

He doesn't understand why things are so messy. He doesn't feel like he gave Tooth any ideas. If he flirts, he flirts with everyone.

"You're not smiling for once."

Turning he sees Elsa staring at him with a raised brow and a smug smirk.

"You wanna see me cry?" he asks, a grin forming on his lips.

"I just always wondered if your mouth could frown."

Jack snorts in laughter. "I think you're jealous that my smile is prettier."

"As if," she begins but Jack cuts her off.

"Even my frown is sexy."

Elsa splutters, lost for a comeback for a moment.

Eventually when the bell rings signaling the next class, she is surprised to find she spent her lunch talking with Jack.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

24

The end of the school year is coming closer, the first trial for their French dessert is good and Aurora is very impressed. "This is really good! Can I take some to Phillip?"

Belle nods, "Yeah. Next time we are going to try for that main dish."

"I really like that the teacher let us choose recipes from other French speaking countries too." Elsa tells them as she washes the dishes they used.

"When are you guys gonna present?" Aurora asks as she prepares some to take to Phillip.

"I think Monday since we have French third period and Monday is finals block for 1st and 3rd and 5th." Belle tells her.

"So are you guys going to cook it at night or are you going to get up early in the morning?"

"Night." Both Elsa and Belle reply.

"There won't be time in the morning." Elsa tells her. "We thought about it but we'd have to get up really early."

Aurora nods, "Yeah. I personally like to sleep in. If you guys need help let me know."

Elsa and Belle look at each other before grinning. "Oh don't worry, Rose, we'll call you! We are gonna need all the help we can get."

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

25

Jack tries to stop thinking but can't. It is lunch and school is ending in three weeks.

"Have you picked your classes for next year?" Hiccup asks him in between bites of his pizza.

"Yeah, AP English and Composition, Physics, Spanish 3 and I don't know what else."

"Did you finish with P.E?"

"Nope. Gonna take that in the summer."

"That's gross." Aster tells him. "Summer is hot. I'm gonna take it for zero period next year."

"What about you Tooth?"

"I go see my counselor today but I think I will continue to take Drama, probably Pre-Calc, French 3 and I'm still not sure about the rest."

"What?! Tooth we should take AP Bio, I heard Ms. D teaches that too!"

Tooth laughs at Jack. "No! You're evil! She sucks but I feel bad for her."

"AP Chem?" He taunts.

"Are you trying to give me gray hairs?!" She replies looking horrified.

Tooth is dear to Jack. She's one of his best friends. He doesn't want to hurt her. He told that much to Aimee. He spoke with Sandy about it. Has he ever given signs that he is interested? Sandy had looked at him and said, "You're a flirt. You flirt with everything. Even rocks." Afterward, Jack decided not to worry. He would remain as he is. After all, acting different would hurt her just as much.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

26

Tooth is unsure about confessing herself to Jack. She knows things like these destroy friendships. She doesn't want that. She prefers to keep Jack as a friend than to lose him because she likes him, or so she thinks. She's actually not sure.

Though she noticed Jack distancing himself, she assumed it was because of Jasmine and after the breakup he probably wanted some time alone or something. She doesn't want to think about it and perhaps if she ignores it, it'll go away.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

27

Elsa is surprised to find that she enjoys her conversations with Jack. One day at lunch, she tells him of her French project as they sit on the bleachers.

"You cook?"

"No, but it's fun."

"I can cook." He tells her as he twirls a pencil in his hand. "I make mac & cheese and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Anyone can make mac & cheese!"

"No." He answers with a serious expression. "Mac & Cheese is an art. Pippa loves my mac & cheese and I'm not talking about the box version. There's no Kraft box in my house."

Elsa chuckles because she can tell that he is _very_ serious about this.

"I'm serious. It has to be the right consistency. My mac & cheese is so cheesy. It's delicious. Mac & Cheese just has to be cheesy you know, otherwise it's not mac & cheese. I make damn good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too."

"Let me guess," Elsa begins, "Your grilled cheese sandwiches are just as amazing."

"Of course! Pippa loves my grilled cheese sandwiches. Those are very cheesy too."

"You know I don't believe you," and perhaps she's teasing him because she likes to fluster him about simple things like mac & cheese.

"Oh no," Jack begins in mock seriousness, "you did not just question my ability to cook. Once you taste my mac & cheese there is no going back. I question your ability to make a French dessert."

Elsa rolls her eyes, "My dessert is delicious and it turned out quite fine. Just watch, once you taste it, you're going to be asking me for more."

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

28

Jack doesn't really know how he ended up walking to the school entrance with Elsa after their last class of the day.

"I can't believe we got an A in the history project." She tells him in disbelief.

"You thought I was dumb cause I'm a prankster?" He asks casually, already knowing the answer.

There are a few beats of silence before she finally responds.

"Not completely…I just questioned your priorities." She tells him shyly and Jack can tell she's a little bit embarrassed.

"Well…I'll have you know that I'm in the top 10 of our class."

Elsa stops abruptly and looks at him, shock written all over her face. She recovers quickly though and continues walking.

Jack tries to cover his smug smile.

"That's…great" She tells him at length.

A few more seconds of silence and she finally says, "I'm sorry."

Jack stops and looks at her confused, "For what?"

"Just…assuming that you…you know…were a troublemaker." She's not looking at him at all and though she stops walking, Jack can tell she would like to make a run for it.

"Well, it's not like I'm in the top three," he tells her. "I'm like number 8 or something. You're probably in the top three. No big deal. Besides, I thought you were stuck up."

She finally looks at him then and gives a weak nod. "Well, Belle is valedictorian. I have transfer credits, so I really don't know where I stand. But being 8, you know. That's good." She starts walking again and Jack follows her. But her pace is quicker now and Jack wonders if he shouldn't have mentioned how he thought she was stuck-up.

"Umm…I'll see you in class tomorrow." She tells him quickly before making a run for the school gates.

Jack stops and frowns. Maybe he really shouldn't have said anything.

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

.

29

At break Jack speaks with Sandy about Elsa. Sandy's simple response is "Ask her and apologize."

Jack rolls his eyes. He never intended to hurt her feelings. Sandy simply shrugs.

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

30

After world history class he catches up to her as she's leaving the room with Eep.

"Hey," he calls after her. His palms are sweaty.

"Hey Jack." Eep responds cheerfully. Elsa however, simply smiles at him.

"Umm…Can I…" He stops awkwardly unsure how to continue.

Eep looks at him and then at Elsa before understanding dawns on her. "Oh…well…I have to meet Ariel. I'll see you later Elsa."

Jack winces when Eep gives him a crooked grin. The last thing he needs are rumors.

"Umm wanna walk to the quad?" He asks her softly. He can tell she's about to refuse and before she can do so, he abruptly says, "I'm sorry!"

He doesn't shout it out loud but a few people near them turn to look at them.

Elsa gives him a puzzled look. "For what?"

"You know, for saying you were stuck-up."

Elsa looks away then and begins walking. Jack is unsure if he should follow her or not and decides to do so anyway but keeps a few steps behind.

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't." He isn't sure why he wants her to forgive him if he did hurt her feelings.

"It's not something that has to do with you." She begins softly and he can see that she's leading them to the quad after all. "I was very nervous about starting school in the middle of a term, and I often have a hard time making friends. A lot of the time, most people think I'm stuck up and a bitch. I really don't know how to change that impression."

Jack is silent for a moment. He runs a hand through his hair. "Oh." And he wants to hit himself for that answer.

"Well, you're not."

Elsa raises a brow at him and he chuckles. "I mean, I know you know that you aren't. But I mean that I know that you aren't and people know that you are not like that and if they get to know you then they will know as well. I know you're cool. And you and I, we're friends!"

Elsa isn't sure if she should laugh or not at his rambling explanation. Instead she smiles and nods and tells herself that being Jackson's friend wouldn't be that bad. "Yeah, we are friends."

Jack's smile is blinding and he gives her a one arm hug. "I'm still sexier." He tells her with a laugh.

"Oh, I know. You're in a league of your own. The mirror must break when you look into it."

Jack bursts out laughing. "Well, nothing can handle how awesome I am."

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Thanks to Madison (Don't worry I understand!), Whimsical Acumen (Hey! Glad to see you again! Thanks so much for the review! I am doing better, thank you.)

I find that I really want to post all the old drabbles as soon as I can, so that you guys can have this uninterrupted flow when you read, but I still have to revise and since I didn't work today, I managed to finish another batch.


	31. Chapter 31

31

As Jack prepares Pippa some mac & cheese, he can't help but think back to Elsa. He keeps ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he talks to her.

"Jack I'm hungry!"

"Okay, I'm almost done." He tells her with a smile. He can't help but feel proud. But his thoughts return to Elsa Queen. This time however, he can't help but keep smiling.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

32

"Baby, I love you." Flynn says and Tooth laughs at him.

Rapunzel shakes her head at him in slight embarrassment, her cheeks are tinted pink.

"What?" Flynn asks as he looks at the book in his hands. "That's what he said!"

"Trust me Romeo, you are no Fabio." Astrid tells him as she drinks her Coke.

"Okay, how did we end up reading lines from Harlequin?" Aster asks in disgust.

"That's not even a line in a Harlequin!" All eyes turn to Hiccup who blushes bright red. "Not that I've read any but…but…I mean Giselle is always reading it and...oh nevermind."

"I'm not blonde but I totally have the physique to be on the cover." Flynn states somewhat proudly.

"Wait…was Fabio on Harlequin covers? Cause I feel like he wasn't." Tooth says as she dabs her breadstick into her marinara sauce.

"Wait! Giselle reads Harlequin?" Rapunzel asks Hiccup above everyone else's voices.

"Not Harlequin, but she reads a lot of romance books." Hiccup answers.

"What I would like to know is whose book that is." Aster tells everyone. He has been trying to avoid becoming a part of this conversation.

"You hang out a lot with Giselle." Astrid tells Hiccup, who only shrugs.

"She's in all my classes. We're good friends."

"More than friends I would say." Flynn gives him a smirk and a wink.

Astrid almost chokes on her coke.

"Really?" Tooth looks at Hiccup in awe.

"Noo! She has the biggest crush on Edward! OH-crap. I wasn't supposed to say that." Hiccup shakes his head and covers his face with his hand. "Please don't say anything."

"Don't worry. We won't. But did you know that Robert likes her?" Rapunzel tells him with a wide smile.

"Why are we talking about this?!" Aster shouts, making everyone go quiet. "Who cares!"

"Ehh…"

"Let's go back to our book."

"NO! Let's not go back to the book. I don't want to hear about Hunter the Pirate or whatever it's called." Aster responds.

"It's the Pirate Hunter." Flynn corrects him.

"What? Couldn't get a date so you're resorting to Harlequin?" a mocking voice says from behind Flynn.

He turns to see Jack with a smirk on his face. "Well, took you long enough to join us. Is the school that big that you got lost on the way?"

Jack scoffs as he sits next to Aster. "Lunch line was long." He mumbles as he takes a bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Likely story," Flynn mutters

"Had to stay behind in class to make up some quizzes." Jack tells him.

"Isn't it kind of late now though?" Jack looks at Hiccup and shakes his head.

"No, because the grades haven't been entered and plus they still need to enter the grade for the final and all the other assignments."

"It's like the last chance you have to turn in anything." Rapunzel tells him.

"He stared at her with hooded eyes—"

"SHUT UP!"

Jack stares between Aster and Flynn, the latter snickering as he continues to read.

Rapunzel's face is turning so red.

"Say how much you want—"

"NOO!"

"Okay! That's enough. I don't wanna hear about—"

Jack continues to eat, watching his friends in amusement and across the quad he finds Elsa Queen walking with Belle and when she notices him, she gives him a small wave.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

33

As his sister helps him prepare peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on Sunday night, he thinks about how he's torn about summer. He's looking forward to it but at the same time he's not. He knows that starting junior year might not be the same. That while he and Elsa are friends now, come junior year they might be strangers. He feels uneasy at how uncomfortable that thought makes him feel.

"Jack! That's too much rice crispies!"

Startled he looks down to the mountain of rice crispies that is now covering his slice of bread.

"Sorry." He tells his little sister who simply glares at him.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

.

34

Monday, after third period Jack finds himself facing Elsa Queen. It is lunch and she's holding a small bowl.

"So…" He begins as he eyes the spoon she's holding.

Elsa isn't sure why she feels she need to prove that her dessert is really good. Really, it shouldn't matter. But she thinks it has to do with Jack being so cocky about everything.

It is a very hot day and so instead of heading to the bleachers like they usually do, they sit in front of his third period class.

It is finals week and for a brief moment he doesn't want the school year to end.

The dessert is surprisingly good and before he realizes it, he's finished the entire thing.

Elsa is looking at him with a triumphant smirk.

"Well," He begins with a mischievous twinkle in his eye but before he can say anything else she flicks his forehead and says, "I'm onto you Jackson Overland Frost. I know you loved it." And walks away.

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

35

During their world history final, Jack can't help but sneak glances at Elsa. This would be the last class he has with her and he's not sure if he's even going to have classes with her next year.

He sighs loudly and Hiccup turns to look at him but he simply pretends to be checking his answers on the scantron against the test. He completely misses Elsa looking at him.

After the history final she waits a bit and feels silly for timing her exit with his.

"So what'd you think?" He asks as they walk out together.

"Not that bad." She answers as they head to the quad.

"Summer plans?" He's heading to the line for subwconnect and he knows that she will soon go in the opposite direction to join her friends.

"Summer school, actually. I want to get the health requirement out of the way and I decided to also take the computer animation elective they offer."

"Oh, cool. I took the graphic design class with Mr. Genie. He teaches the animation class too. He's fun. I think you'll like him…maybe." He adds and smiles on an afterthought. "No hanging out with Belle or Aurora?"

"They are going away on trips. Aurora is going to see her aunts and Belle is going to France. Are _you_ coming to summer school?"

He looks at her and nods enthusiastically, making her shoot him a strange look.

"P.E" he says.

"I don't see how that's exciting." She tells him.

He simply laughs. It's not the class he's happy about.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Hey guys, I apologize for the wait. I've been engrossed in a project for a friend, pretty obsessed currently lol and then I got sick and I'm still recovering. So I unfortunately I only have five reposted drabbles for you, but I will have more once I feel better.

Thanks to Madison (Hope you've had a good rest and yes it was night here too :), Shamrock (You're still here! Awesome!), Melissa(once I feel better I'll try to have more updates), Jake19 (Thanks so much!), Jane G. Malfoy (Glad you're enjoying!), Drake21 (haha, cool! :), anzlie (I'm glad, I've cleaned up a few scenes), durgess (Thanks!)


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

.

36

Summer begins with him and Pippa spending a week at their godparents' house.

The funny thing is that he's always felt more at home with Aimee and North than with his father or mother.

Breakfast that free Monday morning begins with pancakes and all kinds of berries.

"Did you tell that girl Jack?" Aimee asks as she sips on her black coffee.

He shakes his head and averts his gaze.

But Aimee says nothing, and soon Pippa and North join them at the table.

He looks at his godmother then, but all he sees is happiness at seeing Pippa dig into her pancakes.

She's always let him make his own mistakes. Sometimes he loves her for it and sometimes he hates her for it.

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

37

The start of summer school goes horrible for Rapunzel and Jack finds her sitting on the bleachers looking very dejected.

"What's wrong cabbage?"

She laughs a little at his nickname. "Stop it! Nothing, I'm okay." She lies.

He narrows his eyes with mock suspicion. "I don't believe it. Wanna know why? Because I, Jack, am the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes!"

Rapunzel hits him on the arm, "Oh shut up! I'm okay, really. You have PE?" she asks noticing his P.E uniform.

"Just finished, they had us run the whole period, almost."

"I can tell. You stink!"

"Awww," he says pretending to look hurt before trying to pull her into a bear hug.

Rapunzel laughs as she pushes him away, "You smell! No!" and for a moment she forgets exactly why she's sad. Jack's always been good at cheering people up.

"What are you taking?" Jack asks out of curiosity as he leans back, he wasn't aware Rapunzel was taking any summer classes.

"I decided to take the animation class, to get rid of my electives. I wanna take the AP Art History class next year."

"I thought you were going to take the AP Drawing class or whatever."

"I am." She answers looking at the field. Jack can tell she's getting sad again.

"Let's go grab something to eat, I'm starving," he tells her trying to distract her, "plus it's hot out here."

Rapunzel nods, smiling. She grabs her messenger bag and they walk back to the main quad. As they pass by one of the history classrooms she remembers why she's so sad in the first place, as sitting on a table in the main quad is none other than Flynn, sticking his tongue down Vanessa Sula's throat.

"On second thought, I'm not really hungry Jack. I'm just gonna head home." If she sticks around any longer Jack will definitely see her cry.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean—"

"Yeah, Positive. Plus I just remembered I'm going shopping with my mom. See you tomorrow!" She's in such a hurry to leave and Jack can only wave goodbye at her as she takes off.

"Okay then."

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

.

38

Tooth finds that she is extremely bored during the beginning of summer vacation. She has almost two months to be bored. It sucks that most of her friends are taking summer school and she thinks that maybe she should have taken a class too.

The door to her room opens and her mom steps in. "Honey, have you looked at the books your dad brought?"

She sighs and stares at the SAT books on her desk. "Yes." She tells her, even though she really hasn't.

"Well, remember that we signed you up for SAT classes and they start next week. Your dad will be driving you."

"Okay, thanks Mom." She sits up when her mom leaves and stares at the books. She had completely forgotten about that.

Taking her phone out she stares at her messages. She can text anyone but she always ends up texting Jack first for anything.

 **ready for SAT?**

Her phone _dings_ a few seconds later.

 ** _Nope. Forgot. lol what is that again? O_o_**

She rolls her eyes, smiles and replies.

 **dork**

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

.

.

.

39

"So how is your animation class going?" Anna asks her one day when she accompanies her mom to pick her up.

"Good. I'm getting the hang of the software." Elsa answers.

"Great! I can't wait to take it when I come to high school too."

"Calm down you're barely in seventh grade." Elsa teases and Anna pouts.

"I'm going to be in eighth grade next year! Anyway," Anna begins, "my birthday is coming up and mom and I were talking and I wanna have a party at the bowling alley!"

"That's going to be fun."

"Yeah isn't it?! So I was thinking that you can invite that boy! You know, your friend."

Elsa frowns, "What boy?"

"You know the one with the cute little sister!"

"You mean Jack?"

Anna nods, "Was that his name? Well, I want to invite her but I don't think they would let her come by herself. I told her I would invite her to my party! I have an invite ready and everything!"

Elsa furrows her brows, "Oh Okay. I'll tell him. But I actually haven't seen him at school."

"Is he taking a class? Do you know where he lives? I don't want her to think I forgot about her!"

Elsa smiles as her sister freaks out, "I think P.E. and don't worry, I'll find him and let him know."

.

.

.


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

.

40

Summer for Astrid means camping trips and going hiking almost everyday with her family, it means going to the lake and kayaking. It also means spending more time with Hiccup because his dad and her parents are friends and they are neighbors. They have been neighbors for a very long time now.

As she prepares her back pack for their trip her phone beeps.

Hiccup:  
 **Won't be coming camping. My mom is back.**

She stops what she's doing and stares at her phone and then quickly replies. **What?**

 **My mom is back. I'll call you later.**

Astrid is the only one from their group that knows about Hiccup and his mom and how she left one day. Everyone else thinks his parents are divorced. She figures that in a way they are.

 **ok** she replies and suddenly camping doesn't seem that fun anymore.

.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

.

41

It is the second week of summer school and Jack regrets taking P.E with the ninety to a hundred degree weather. The only good thing about it, is that on really hot days they don't really do much but stay inside the gym. It is on one of these days that Coach Phil calls him over.

"Hey kid," he begins and Jack isn't sure if he's in trouble or not. Normally, it's trouble that always calls. "Ever thought about joining track or cross country?"

It was definitely not what he was expecting. "Umm, not really." He answers.

"Well, I think you should, you don't run kid, you fly. I think either team would benefit with your addition. Plus it will look good on your college application. Think about it and let me know."

"Okay." He says and walks away. He knows his parents would approve, but he's not sure if he wants to. Instead of texting his parents, he texts his godparents with the news.

.

.

.


	42. Chapter 42

.

.

.

42

"How do you do that?" someone asks her in amazement one day in computer animation class and Elsa turns to find a brunette girl looking at her computer screen.

"Well…" she begins but isn't sure how to continue, "I just play around with it. I find it easier to try simple things first in order to understand all the tools and stuff."

The girl is nodding at her, "Okay yeah. I wanted to make a tree but it's not going well. It's taking forever to render. I'm Rapunzel by the way. What's your name?"

"Elsa, nice to meet you."

"Do you think you can help me?" Rapunzel's eyes are bright and huge and bloodshot.

Elsa smiles and nods. "Sure!"

.

.

.


	43. Chapter 43

.

.

.

43

"Hey Blondie," the voice makes Rapunzel freeze.

"Uhh…oh…hey Flynn." she says as she turns to look at him.

Vanessa is hanging from his arm and she tries her best to go for nonchalance but fails miserably.

"Everything okay Blondie?" he's frowning and Vanessa is giving her a dark look.

"Yup. Everything is great! Couldn't be better. Gotta go! Bye Flynn."

As she leaves she hears Vanessa murmur, "Why do you call her blondie? She's a brunette."

.

.

.


	44. Chapter 44

.

.

.

44

Elsa is on her way to health class when there's a commotion by the P.E. locker rooms. Girls and boys are running out, all in various state of undress, including a shirtless Jackson Overland Frost, with P.E shorts hanging on his hips. He seems to be arguing with one of the coaches, arm gesturing wildly.

"It was a stink bomb!" someone yells but she's not paying attention because at that moment Jack has turned away and is walking angrily in her direction. His eyes widen when he sees her. She tries hard not to stare and when she feels her face begin to burn she gives him an awkward wave and walks away briskly.

.

.

.


	45. Chapter 45

.

.

.

45

Giselle loves her job. But she can't help but think that the day needs more excitement. Then Hiccup walks in with his dad and a woman.

"Hi! Welcome to Swirl!"

Hiccup cringes. "Hi Giselle." He had forgotten she was working that day.

"Are you okay?" she whispers. Later, he ends up telling her everything.

.

.

.


	46. Chapter 46

.

.

.

46

Tooth: Wanna go to the arcade?

Rapunzel: When?

Tooth: Friday at 3

Rapunzel: Who else is coming?

Tooth: Everyone

Rapunzel: Great! I need to beat Jack at air hockey!;p

Tooth: No one beats jack at air hockey

Rapunzel: Im gonna b the next champion!

Tooth: lol smh

.

.

.


	47. Chapter 47

.

.

.

47

Jack has not seen Elsa since summer school started. It has been very disappointing. The only time he saw her was when he has half naked, which was a bit embarrassing but not really because he could have sworn she started blushing. He would have gone after her and ditched the rest of his class but he had just been sent to see the Vice Principal. Either way, what he needs to do is plan revenge on Flynn for the stink bomb. Or maybe he should thank him.

His phone beeps and he stares at the message.

 _Tooth_

He feels his stomach drop, he will not deny that the situation still makes him feel uneasy.

"I will break you little man!" Jack looks up from his phone to see his little sister standing by his door pointing a finger in his direction.

"Prepare yourself!"

He looks at her confused, "Whaa—" and a water balloon hits him right in the face and then another and another.

"Pippa!" he yells but she only cackles and runs away. He then realizes with dismay that his phone is wet.

.

.

.


	48. Chapter 48

.

.

.

48

Friday afternoon finds everybody at the arcade with Astrid and Tooth cheering Rapunzel on.

"Best 3 out of 3!" she tells Jack as they begin their air hockey match.

"Give it up cabbage you're gonna lose!" Jack taunts as he scores the first goal of the game.

"Dammit!" Rapunzel yells.

"Keep it down." Hiccup tells her, "There's impressionable kids around."

But she ignores him and lets out a shout of joy as she scores.

"The loser buys pizza tonight!" Rapunzel tells him.

"All right! Get your money ready cabbage!" Jack is grinning ear to ear. He scores another goal and it's game over. "4-1" he tells her.

Rapunzel 0, Jack 1.

"I still have a chance! I will wipe that smug look off your face Frost!" Rapunzel declares as she pays for another round.

Aster smirks and looks at Hiccup, as he says with a shrug "Hey, free food tonight."

Hiccup smiles and leans back, this whole time he has been ignoring Astrid's pointed looks.

.

.

.


	49. Chapter 49

.

.

.

49

Elsa wakes up one week before summer school ends to find an envelope outside her door. She opens it to find a card in Anna's writing.

Your Mission: _Speak with Jack Overland Frost_

Objective: _Invite his sister to my party_

Deadline: _You have one week to accomplish this_

 _I expect your official report on my desk by the end of the week._

She shakes her head.

Anna doesn't even have a desk.

.

.

.


	50. Chapter 50

.

.

.

50

Astrid finds herself worried over the fact that Hiccup has not called her to talk about the mom issue, plus he ignored her at the arcade. Though she and Hiccup are not necessarily best friends officially, she likes to think that they are unofficial best friends to an extent and that he'd talk to her about his mom.

.

.

.


	51. Chapter 51

.

.

.

51

Elsa stares at her phone for the fifth time. She has never really texted Jack and she's a bit disappointed over the fact that the one time she does, he does not respond.

"I'm glad school is coming to a finish." Rapunzel mumbles next to her.

Elsa puts her phone away trying to push away the twinge of disappointment since beside from the time near the P.E lockers she hasn't seen Jack, and nods. "Yeah. It went by fast."

Rapunzel groans and puts her head down. "Tell me about it. Though not fast enough on some days. You wouldn't happen to have a pool would you?"

Elsa raises a brow and smiles knowing where Rapunzel is going with this. "No. I wish."

"Elsa, we need a friend with a pool," and they both laugh.

.

.

.


	52. Chapter 52

.

.

.

52

Jack yawns as he heads to the main quad after P.E. He decided to take up Coach Phil's offer and join the track team. He's exhausted and decides that when he gets home he will take a very long nap. As he crosses the quad to head to the main entrance he notices Elsa coming toward him.

"Hey!" he says and he feels disappointment roll over him at the fact that summer school is almost over and he didn't really hang out with her.

She gives him a small smile. "Hello Jackson." She's not sure if she should tell him about the texts or not and decides that she won't. If he doesn't want to talk to her that's fine.

"Haven't seen you for a while. How are you? How are your classes?"

"I'm doing well, and they're more fun than P.E." she smirks before continuing, "Listen, my sister sent this to your sister."

Jack gives her a surprised look as he takes the envelope. "Can I open it or does Pippa have to open it?"

"You can open it," and Jack can tell that she's a bit uncomfortable around him. He frowns because he thought they were past that.

"Oh! She's having a party. Pippa will be so excited, tell your sister thanks!"

Elsa nods and isn't sure what else to say but she finds she really wants to continue talking to him even if he doesn't want to respond to her texts. "So do you think your mom will let her come?"

"I'm sure, that weekend we're with our godparents so there shouldn't be a problem. I'll probably have to come with her though. Hope that's not an issue."

"No, not at all, Anna imagined you would have to." She fidgets with the strap of her backpack, unsure of what else to say, "I'll see you later then."

"Wait! Umm My friends and I are going to the arcade tomorrow do you want to come? I'll be fun. Do you play air hockey?"

"I don't know. I promised my sister we would go shopping."

Jack's face falls, "Oh, okay. Well, if you and your sister want to stop by after let me know. We'll be there for a bit and then we'll go grab pizza."

She's about to reply and say no but Jack groans and shakes his head. "My phone's broken, it's been broken for a while so you can't really contact me. So umm, we're meeting at 3 if you want to come. Just show up."

Elsa nods slowly and feels relieved. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Yeah. Great!"

.

.

.


	53. Chapter 53

.

.

.

53

Tooth stares at her SAT book and vocabulary cards. She can't stop thinking about her recent talk with Astrid. She lets out a groan of frustration. She's not sure if she's ready to be honest with herself. It isn't like Jack is the only boy. Closing her books, she decides to go make a few snacks in order to not think about it. Perhaps the fact that Jack's phone has been broken has helped a bit. At least she can't text him about random things all the time.

Astrid's advice is to get out there, to be brave. Bitting her lip she takes her phone and texts Rapunzel and Astrid to schedule a get-together.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Thanks everyone! Yes I feel much better so here are more drabbles for you! Thanks to Madison (Haha, don't stay up too late :) Whimsical Acumen (Hello again! No you're not crazy and I love your reviews, you always give good constructive criticism, so let me just say that if you ever do have a complaint or anything feel free. And yes it's somewhere in between, I've been cleaning up scenes and adding things here and there. ;), Melissa (Thank you! lol It was a fun scene to write! :), Shamrock (You're making me blush, thanks! :), anzlie (Thanks for the get well wishes! :), Guest2 (Thank you! Hope you like these updates.)


	54. Chapter 54

.

.

.

54

The rest of summer school goes by in a blur and Rapunzel is very glad that she will not have to see Flynn and Vanessa until late August. As she closes her locker for the last time that month she sighs.

So what if Flynn is dating Vanessa? She'll get over it. She has plenty of things to look forward to this summer and once school starts she'll have plenty of art classes to keep her distracted. She'll forget Flynn. As the sadness begins to brew again, she sighs and tells herself that she will get over it.

.

.

.


	55. Chapter 55

.

.

.

55

Elsa isn't sure what to wear and the more she thinks about it, the more silly she feels. She was glad when she found out Jack's phone was broken, it meant he wasn't ignoring her. He simply never got her texts.

"Elsa hurry up!" Anna exclaims as she bursts into her room. "Get dressed!"

"I'm going. Besides, we still have two hours before we leave for the bowling alley! What?" Anna is giving her a suspicious look.

"Just wear anything, you always look pretty! Unless you're trying to impress someone?" Anna has a brow raised and a sly smile pulling at her lips.

"NO! Of course not!"

She laughs then and starts bouncing around her room. "Yes you do! You think Jack is cute don't you? You _like_ him!"

"Anna that's nonsense, I don't know Jack that well."

"Okay fine. But, and this is the important thing, do you _think_ he's cute?"

Elsa frowns and exhales.

"Well…"

"Okay fine. I think he's cute!" she finally admits and Anna shrieks in delight.

"He _is_ cute you know." Anna says as she sighs dreamily. "Okay, wear one of your pretty dresses! I don't care if you look better than me! We are going to get you a boyfriend!" she declares, fist pumping in the air.

Elsa looks at her horrified, the gleam in Anna's eyes is making her nervous. "Anna! Don't do something crazy!"

But Anna simply cackles and runs out the room.

.

.

.


	56. Chapter 56

.

.

.

56

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!"

"Stop jumping on the bed Pippa!"

"I'm going to Anna's party!"

"Stop jumping on the bed! And put Marie down. She's going to scratch you."

"Marie and I are blanchin'," she stops jumping and points her finger at Jack, "girl we blanchin' I live up in a mansion."

Jack tries his hardest not to laugh.

"Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants Jackie! Yeah!"

Jack doubles over in laughter. Catching his breath he says, "Okay hurry up, Aimee's waiting for us in the car."

Pippa gives him her brightest smile and jumps off his bed, Marie screeching in her arms as she runs downstairs.

.

.

.

 **AN:** song does not belong to me. but it's from gravity falls. :p


	57. Chapter 57

.

.

.

57

Anna finds herself unable to keep still as she waits for her friends to arrive. The food is already set up in their reserved side of the bowling alley. She's completely elated and excited over her birthday, seeing her friends and the presents that the day will bring.

She sighs as Elsa comes to sit by her. "I told you the dress was fine, why did you change?"

Elsa shoots her a glare, "I am not trying to impress anyone. Besides these shorts are fine."

"Sure you're not." And Elsa hates the way she drags the word out.

"I'm not!"

Anna gives her a wink and walks away, she can see Jack, his sister, and a woman at the entrance. She's a bit disappointed her friends are not early but squaring her shoulders and giving Elsa a wicked smile she goes to meet him halfway.

"Hi Anna!" Pippa greets her excitedly as she looks around, "I've never gone bowling before!" She exclaims before pulling on the woman's hand as she points around.

"It's really fun." She tells her before turning to Jack. "Hey Jack."

"Hi Anna." And Jack can't help but feel a bit out of place. He has never really interacted with Elsa's sister. He's trying to find his footing and the sly smile she's giving him makes him a bit nervous. She then turns to his godmother and says hello.

That snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns to introduce her. "Anna this is our godmother, Aimee."

"Good Afternoon." Aimee responds and Anna feels a bit intimidated by the woman.

"Will you be joining us?" she asks regardless.

"No, I'm simply dropping them off." Anna nods in understanding and watches as Aimee tells Jack to let her know when the party is over and kneeling, kisses Pippa who simply says, "bye Birdy."

Anna is amazed by the fact that the woman's bright red lipstick doesn't leave a mark on Pippa's cheek.

"So…" she begins as she watches the woman leave, "we have pizza, wings and soda," she continues as she leads them to their reserved spot, walking directly to the small table where Elsa is. "You can eat all you want!"

"Yummy!" Pippa cheers as she waves to Elsa who gives her a small smile. "I love pizza!"

"Don't eat too much," Jack warns her. "Or else you'll get sick."

"I know Jackie," and inwardly he groans.

"Jackie?" Anna says and Jack sneaks a glance at Elsa who looks amused.

"He's my Jackie." Pippa declares as she serves herself a slice of pizza.

"Aww." Anna coos before her attention is diverted to the entrance and the people coming in. Soon she's skipping away, waving animatedly.

"Those are her friends." Elsa tells Jack.

"Sit down Jackie. Eat pizza with me."

He grabs a plate and a slice, but he's not that hungry. Elsa shifts in her seat, unsure on what to say and finally she settles for a summer question. "Any big summer plans?"

"Our dad is taking us to Disneyland." Pippa answers before Jack can say anything.

"That sounds fun."

Pippa nods, "I love Disneyland. Do you like Disneyland? Do you want to come with us?"

"Huh?" Elsa is taken aback and she glances at Jack who busies himself by shoving the pizza into his mouth.

Looking at her brother Pippa smiles and turning to Elsa she says, "I think you make my brother nervous because you're so pretty."

Jack chokes.

.

.

.


	58. Chapter 58

.

.

.

58

Elsa's eyes widen when Jack can't stop coughing.

"Jackie!" Pippa cries as she stands on her seat and begins patting his back.

Elsa runs to his side, "Are you okay?" as she pours water into a cup.

Jack nods weakly, as he clears his throat. "I'm okay," he rasps and gratefully takes the cup Elsa offers. He drinks it in one go and then turns to glare at Pippa. "I think you should start bowling. Now." He tells her.

"Awww, but Elsa hasn't said if she wants to come with us to Disneyland. Anna can come too Elsa."

Elsa feels her blush return, remembering Pippa's earlier statement. "I'll think about it."

"Our dad can talk to your parents." She insists.

"Oookaaay, let's go get your shoes." Jack intervenes and gives Elsa an apologetic look. She watches them leave and sits down again. She doesn't want to read too much into it. Just because his sister wants her to go doesn't necessary mean Jack wants her there, right? Or that he thinks she's pretty?

"Where's Pippa?" Anna asks as she approaches Elsa. She and her friends are scattered on the other two tables. "Jack took her to get her bowling shoes."

"Ok, send her over when they come back. We're making teams! You and Jack can be in one too. I'll set up the names!"

"No-that's not-"

"Oh come on Elsa!" Anna gives her a wide grin before turning to go and catching Jack walking back, she shouts "You and Elsa are a team!"

"Cool." He answers giving Elsa a thumbs up.

"You and the pretty girl, you're happy aren't you Jackie?" Pippa whispers, making him flush red.

"You should keep quiet." he tells her, hoping to avoid more embarrassing moments. "You almost killed me."

"It's your own fault for not answering." She counters as they reach Anna.

"Alright!" Anna begins, "I'll take Pippa on my team and you and Elsa are a team okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Jack answers before looking at Elsa who is looking disapprovingly at her sister.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Anna tells them as she begins setting up their names on the screen, "So, Jack, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question, which is asked quite casually as if they had been talking about their favorite ice cream flavor, makes Jack stutter out a "What?"

But Pippa instantly answers. "No he doesn't. Do you want to date him? He's available." Her smile is quite proud as she says this, looking from Jack to Anna and then Elsa.

"Hey!" and he can feel his face begin to burn in embarrassment, _again._

Anna sniggers as she turns to look at him and then at Pippa, "I can tell you and I are gonna be great."

Pippa's response is a wide grin.

Jack groans as he hides his face in his hands.

"He was dating this girl but they broke up." Pippa continues."So he's free."

"Oh. See Elsa, I told you!" and Elsa's face flushes crimson and she looks away, missing the way Jack turns to look at her.

"Just ignore her." Elsa tells Jack but she isn't looking at him.

He laughs then and feels relieved, "No problem. Ignore Pippa too." He says and she finally meets his eyes, cheeks still red, but she smiles.

"Hey! No fair!" Anna interjects.

"Oh Anna!" Pippa calls as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Do you want to come to Disneyland with us?"

"Disney!" Anna shrieks, forgetting completely about the screen as she turns to Pippa and then Elsa. "Yes! Right Elsa?"

"I don't know Anna, we have to ask Mom and Dad."

"Our dad won't mind." Pippa tells them, "Right Jack?"

Jack nods, "He really won't."

Anna looks at Elsa imploringly and she finally concedes. "Fine. I'll ask."

"Yes!" Anna fist pumps. "Now let's get started!"

.

.

.

.


	59. Chapter 59

.

.

.

59

Though it was awkward at first, Elsa finds herself relaxing and soon she's sitting next to Jack sharing a bowl of hot wings.

"No more pizza for you?" she teases him.

"Nope." He answers, "I can still feel it in my nose."

She scrunches her face in distaste and he laughs. "Worst feeling ever," she tells him.

"Yup. As bad as throw up coming out your nose."

"Ewww!" she says as she laughs, "That's disgusting, it feels terrible. I had food poisoning once and…" she trails off as she shakes her head.

"That's terrible, that's like the ultimate betrayal." He says solemnly as he dips his wing in ranch.

"By food." Elsa adds as she gives him a side glance, "So is it really okay that your sister invited us to Disneyland?"

Jack nods, swallows and says, "Yeah. No problem. Dad won't mind."

"It sounds like a family trip though."

Jack shakes his head. "It's just us three."

Elsa wonders about his answer and she won't deny she's curious. She wants to know more about him. "What about your mom?"

Jack dips another wing in the ranch before answering and the silence makes her think that perhaps she should have stayed quiet. "She never comes. She doesn't like it. My dad comes from up North to see us."

She cringes inwardly and reaches for another hot wing, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your parents were divorced."

Jack takes a sip of coke and shakes his head and smiles at her. "No big deal. They're not divorced." And seeing her confused look, elaborates "My parents were never married."

"Oh." she says simply, not really knowing what to say. "I see."

Jack laughs and pushes the ranch in her direction. "Most people get confused."

She nods and dips the wing in the ranch before realizing that she has done so. She frowns then because she has never liked her wings with ranch.

"Ah,incompatible already." Jack murmurs before taking the wing from her hand and eating it.

"Well…considering someone lost us the bowling game—"

"Hey!" he objects.

"And here I thought you were great at everything," Elsa says taking another wing and eating it simply, without any ranch. "It was quite disappointing Mr. Overland Frost."

"Air hockey anytime, princess. I'll beat anyone with my eyes closed."

She looks at him, a smile spreading on her face. "I doubt it, and next time you go to the arcade I'm taking a blindfold."

.

.

.


	60. Chapter 60

.

.

.

60

Pippa is exhausted by the end of the day and Jack finds her close to passing out on the table. "Come on, Aimee's here."

He watches Anna as she talks animatedly to one of her friends. He smirks before turning back to his sister.

"I'm tired." She tells him.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." He says and she nods sleepily, climbing on his back half-heartedly. "We forgot Anna's gift in the car." She mumbles.

" _You_ forgot Anna's gift in the car." Jack teases and looks for Elsa. He finds her cleaning up the paper plates and cups. "Hey, we have your sister's gift. We left it in the car earlier."

"Oh. Okay I'll tell Anna." She tells him, ready to bother her sister.

"Ehh. I don't want to disturb her flirting." Jack tells her as he motions in Anna's direction.

Elsa laughs, "Right."

"Follow me." He says as he beings walking away, shifting his sister on his back. "By the way, I lost your number when Pippa broke my phone, so I can't contact you for the Disney trip."

"How did she break it?" Elsa asks glancing at the sleeping Pippa on Jack's back.

"She threw water balloons at me. My dad is getting me a new one but he's taking his sweet time."

"Well, you can email me or you can call my house phone." She searches in her pockets but has nothing, not even her phone. "Umm…"

"Tell you what. My friends and I always go to the arcade on Crossroads on Fridays around 3, how about you come? I told you about it last time."

She glances away in embarrassment considering she didn't go.

"Besides aren't you gonna blindfold me?" his brow is raised and Elsa can tell he's mocking her.

Crossing her arms, she gives him a challenging look, "You're on pretty boy."

.

.

.


	61. Chapter 61

.

.

.

61

Tooth is very glad that her SAT classes are over and looks forward to Astrid and Rapunzel coming over Saturday night for a sleep over. She's not sure if she will take Astrid's advice and she hasn't texted Jack in a while, but they have interacted on Facebook. Briefly she wonders when he will get a new phone.

She checks her phone for the time and sighs. Her mom is late and so instead of waiting by the curb she goes to sit beneath one of the trees. It has been so hot lately.

She watches the people coming and going. "Oh my god Killian!" someone yells and she veers her head in the direction of the shout. She recognizes the guy. He was in her SAT class and is surprised to find his track pants are those of her school. The girl is blond and is punching his arm with a look of total disbelief before letting out a bark of laughter. "You are the worst!"

Tooth briefly wonders what it's all about but a honk rips her attention away. Her mom has arrived.

.

.

.


	62. Chapter 62

.

.

.

62

Rapunzel stares at her ceiling and groans. "It's so hot." She mumbles as she turns on her bed. She has not drawn anything since school ended. She's had no motivation. Her phone flashes and she stares at it for a moment. The only thing she is looking forward to, is going to Tooth's house on Saturday.

She grabs her phone and wants to throw it away when she see's the message is from Flynn.

 _blondie you going to the arcade?_

She bites her lip. To reply or not to reply. She wants to ignore him completely, that way she might forget her crush on him faster.

'You and your stupid pretty girlfriend' she thinks viciously before deflating and feeling horrible for thinking like that.

Her response is a simple _Yeah_ but she knows she's not going to go.

.

.

.


	63. Chapter 63

.

.

.

63

Hiccup is trying to adjust to the weirdness that is his new life.

All he remembers is coming home one day from fifth grade to find his mother gone. He remembers running around the house calling for her and getting no response.

He remembers his father's disappointment and the anger that followed.

The letter came soon after from halfway across the country. It wasn't the best way to say goodbye or to say she needed space. He's still unsure about all of it as he watches her make breakfast.

It has been so long and his feelings are always fluctuating and he never settles on one emotion for long.

.

.

.


	64. Chapter 64

.

.

.

64

Astrid has had it and taking her phone angrily types to Hiccup.

 _What the fuck is—-_

Thinks better of it and tries again.

 _Where are you?_

She shakes her head and types again.

 _How are you? Abouy_

But she deletes again and starts over.

 _You haven't called me_

She growls in frustration, deletes it and accidentally ends up sending a blank text. "Dammit!"

.

.

.

 **AN:** Thanks guys! Yes, I am doing much better but this week will be busy so I might not update until Friday again or so. Also, we are almost halfway to where we last left off.

Thanks to Furiyan (*pokes* you're reviewing? WOW, is it the end of the world or something? *looks around*) Whimsical Acumen (Hiccup and his mom always get to me tbh, there's definitely more coming from that end. Lol, no that scene wasn't new, Thanks for the reviews! :), Madison (haha as long as you get Some sleep.), Melissa (Indeed, more on Flynn's backstory in the future, hopefully), Jake19 (P.E is the worst, I took it for zero period once but I think summer is the worst time to take it), Drake21( oh man, i'm blushing, thanks!) anzlie( yes, much better, and a revision was definitely needed. Yes we are close to where I ended last time), Shamrock (you're great! Thanks!), Guest2 (Glad you did!)


	65. Chapter 65

.

.

.

65

"She called me a pretty boy." Jack tells Sandy as he serves him a piece of banana cream pie.

Sandy raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "Pretty boy," he mumbles.

"Is that good?"

"Depends. But I think she might have been making fun of you. Who would have thought." Sandy answers as he moves away, there are three full tables in his section.

"Hey! I think I'm pretty! For the record, I'm positively gorgeous!" Jack calls after him as he stabs his pie with his fork and shoves a piece into his mouth. The Sandbox has the best pie ever. Maybe he should invite Elsa here. But did she even like pie?

.

.

.


	66. Chapter 66

.

.

.

66

"So have you added him on Facebook?" Anna nudges Elsa's side as they lie on her bed.

"No."

Anna sits up surprised, "Why not?"

"Well, because we weren't good friends and I made a resolution to not just add anyone to my friends."

"Mmmm, okay but now you're better friends, no?"

Elsa hugs her pillow and turns on her side to face Anna "I don't know. I'm just—I don't know. Okay, I like talking to him and I think he's so sweet with his sister." She sighs as she buries her face in her pillow. "But I don't know."

"I saw you guys flirting," Anna tells her as she lies on her side again, facing Elsa, who simply buries her face deeper into her pillow.

"You were flirting with Jim Hawkins, even Jack saw." She counters, her voice muffled.

It's Anna's turn to blush, "This is about Jack and you! Not Jim and I! Besides I heard you calling him pretty."

Elsa lifts her head to stare at her sister with a smirk, "Boys don't like being called pretty."

They both dissolve into laughter.

"By the way," Anna says through her laughter. "Did you meet his godmother?"

"Oh my god!" Elsa squeaks. "That woman was so intimidating."

"Well—-I hope you made a good impression, Elsa." Anna tells her cheekily.

Elsa's response is to hit her with a pillow.

.

.

.


	67. Chapter 67

.

.

.

67

Tooth has every thing set out, from the snacks, drinks and movies. She finally feels like she can breathe. There is a knock on her door before it's pushed wide open by Rapunzel.

"Hey!" She greets as she puts down her bag, which has a pan motif. Tooth always thought her bag was cool in a very Rapunzel kind of way. She would never be able to pull that off.

"Sorry I'm early." Rapunzel tells her as she sprawls on her bed.

"That's okay, I have everything set up. Do we want to order pizza or get cheeseburgers?"

"I want Chinese food." Astrid announces as she walks in, making both Tooth and Rapunzel look at her.

"Yeah. I haven't had Chinese food in a while." Rapunzel tells her as she sits up.

"That's true. The last time was when we went to Aster's house. I'll tell my mom and she'll pick some up for us." Tooth says as she leaves her room with Astrid calling behind her, telling her not to forget the egg rolls.

"You weren't at the arcade yesterday." Astrid states as she sits on Tooth's beanbag chair.

"Oh…I…forgot." She mumbles pretending to be captivated by Tooth's comforter. She's always liked Tooth's room. It was so colorful and organized, compared to her room which was colorful and cluttered.

"You are such a bad liar." Astrid reminds her shaking her head.

"Who's a bad liar?" Tooth asks entering her room. "Rapunzel?"

"I am not!"

Tooth bites her lip and then tells her, "You kinda are. Flynn was asking about you yesterday. Said he texted you and you said you were gonna go. We all wondered why you didn't show up. Hiccup didn't go either though."

Rapunzel rolls her eyes and lets herself fall onto the bed again. "Yeah, well I didn't feel like going afterwards."

"You mean after you found out Flynn was going? I was surprised he came. All he does now is hang out with Vanessa and her friends. I can't stand her. She's so weird." Astrid says as she looks over the movie choices.

Tooth sits down next to Rapunzel and shrugs. "She wasn't happy yesterday though. You could tell she didn't want to be there."

"Stupid Flynn," Astrid mutters, "I was ready to tell him to leave. It ruined our atmosphere. She probably didn't want to be seen with us."

"Why didn't you want to go though?" Tooth asks Rapunzel who only sighs.

"I didn't feel like it. Plus my mom wanted to go shopping."

Tooth and Astrid share a look. "We both know you're crushing on him."

"No!" Rapunzel denies and after a moment whispers, "Was it really obvious? Does he know?"

"Flynn's an idiot." Astrid tells her, "Like Jack."

Tooth merely shrugs again.

"I just don't like seeing them together." Rapunzel confesses quietly.

"I know what you mean." Tooth tells her.

"You like Flynn too?" Rapunzel asks shocked and a bit upset.

Astrid cracks up.

Tooth flushes and shakes her head, "No! Not Flynn! Someone else."

"Who?"

Astrid answers for her, "She likes Jack."

.

.

.


	68. Chapter 68

.

.

.

68

"Astrid!" Tooth shrieks in disbelief, her mouth pulling into a frown.

"Jack? Like Jack? Jackson Jack? Frost?" Rapunzel asks, eyes wide as she stares from Tooth to Astrid and then back to Tooth. " _Jackson Overland Frost_?"

"Yes!" Tooth ends up yelling annoyed. "That Jack!"

"Since when?"

"Forever." Astrid answers snickering.

Tooth covers her face with her hands and moans. "Don't tell him!"

Rapunzel hums, "How cute. I won't. But are you going to tell him?"

"Are you gonna tell Flynn?" Tooth counters, a bit put off.

Astrid rolls her eyes and turning to Rapunzel says, "I told her to tell him."

"Well, there's a difference here! Flynn is already with Vanessa and Jack is single! You should totally tell him."

"It's not that easy!" Tooth says standing up and beginning to pace her room. "Jack and I are friends and I don't want to risk that because I like him."

"But what if you can be something more than friends?" Rapunzel stands up and walking to Tooth takes hold of the smaller girl's shoulders. "You should do it! Otherwise you'll be like me! Regretting not telling him when he ends up dating some stupid cheerleader!"

"Technically you can still tell him." Astrid pipes up as she finally settles on a DVD.

Rapunzel throws her a dark look. "If Tooth tells Jack then I'll tell Flynn." Turning back to Tooth she says, "I think you and Jack would look cute together."

Tooth lets out a long sigh. "I'll think about it, besides its summer, we don't have to worry about that. Let's worry about it once school starts and seriously are you really going to confess to Flynn if I confess to Jack?"

Rapunzel gives her a solemn nod. "I can't be friends with him though. I don't know how some people do it, but I know I can't. But enough about that, can we re-watch agents of shield?"

At the mention of the TV show Astrid's face lights up. "I was so proud of Skye!"

Looking at Rapunzel, Tooth mutters "She would be."

Rapunzel laughs,"That completely shot down the Skye and Ward ship though."

"I wanna see if he still likes her even after she shot him." Tooth says finally sitting down again.

Astrid looks at them pensively and finally states,"Well he is kind of psycho-stalker boyfriend material so maybe but that ship sank a _long_ time ago."

"I really can't wait to see how that plays out. But Tripp!" Rapunzel wails as she falls back into Tooth's bed.

Tooth rolls her eyes. "Soon! Don't worry." As she pats her on the back.

.

.

.


	69. Chapter 69

.

.

.

69

Jack watches his sister as she jumps back and forth over Berlioz. Eventually Berlioz jumps after her and initiates a game of chase with Pippa squealing as she runs away to the kitchen.

"Jack, your dad is on the phone."

He takes the phone from his mom and utters a half-hearted hello.

"Jack, your mom and I were talking about you joining the track team. I can't believe you hadn't told us before. She spoke with Coach Phil already and we all think it would be a good idea for you to start training. Remember when you played soccer and we would go running everyday? Well, you should start conditioning."

"Okay." And he hates himself for being so short, he doesn't talk to his dad often, but he hasn't thought about soccer in a while. The sport reminds him too much of what he lost when they left the bay area.

"Also your phone should be arriving soon, just call to activate it."

"Mmm-hmm. When are you coming? Pippa invited some friends to Disneyland."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Your mom and I still have to talk about it and set a date. You know how she can be. Besides, I need to check my schedule. I have a conference coming up."

"Right." He says bitterly.

"Do you know when you're going to take your SATs? Have you studied?"

He sighs because part of him doesn't want to think about it. "I still have two more years of high school dad."

"And before you know it you'll be graduating with no sense of direction. Let me talk to your mother."

Jack frowns as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"I know where I want to go, okay. And I know what I have to do."

He hands the phone to his mom and runs upstairs to his room, completely missing his sister's excited greeting, "Daddy!"

.

.

.


	70. Chapter 70

.

.

.

70

Astrid is tired of waiting and she knows she can't possibly call herself fearless if she can't even text Hiccup. So, on a Tuesday morning, when the sun is high and bright in the sky she knocks on his door.

It opens after a few minutes and standing in front of her is a tall, lean woman.

 _Hiccup's mom_.

She has never met her before. When Hiccup moved next door, he was already motherless. "Can I help you?" the lady asks.

"I came to see Hiccup." Astrid fidgets on the spot and hates herself for it.

"Please come in. I'll tell him you're here. Are you Giselle?"

Her brows furrow in confusion. "No…" Why would she think she was Giselle? "I'm—"

"Astrid!" Hiccup has come into the hallway, surprise written on his features as he stares at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know." His mom apologizes with a small embarrassed smile. "It's just that all I hear is Giselle this and Giselle that."

Astrid forces a smile and walks in.

.

.

.


	71. Chapter 71

.

.

.

71

"Hey." Hiccup says awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"You haven't texted me or called me."

Straight and to the point, though if he's honest he never expected her to show up at his doorstep. Send him an angry text? Yes, most definitely. He thinks he doesn't know her as well as he thought.

"I've been busy."

"That's your best excuse?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and begins tapping her foot.

"Well—I don't know what to say Astrid. It's weird."

"But it's easy to talk to Giselle is that it?" and she can't stop the slight bite in her words.

"What?" Hiccup is giving her a confused look before realization dawns on him. "Oh. Well…she was there…and…"

It sounds so ridiculous and she scoffs. "I live right next door!" and she's moving her arms wildly, motioning to the left of his house.

"But you were camping and kayaking and all kinds of other things."

"So? I would have stayed if you had asked me to! I'm not a cold-hearted bitch, Hiccup!"

"What?! Astrid I've never thought that about you."

She huffs in anger. "Yeah well it's obvious that you don't trust me as much as I thought you did." She feels a sting of betrayal as she stalks out his house.

"Giselle, really?" she mutters, "Maybe Flynn was right."

.

.

.


	72. Chapter 72

.

.

.

72

Summer has been incredibly hot and Jack stares at his ceiling, upset over the fact that even in summer he has to get up early. Grumbling he leaves his bed to grab some old running shoes, track shorts and a shirt. Opening his door he is met with Toulouse, big yellow eyes stare at him. Opening his sister's door he drops the cat on her bed, snickering. The ginger cat has a habit of biting toes.

.

.

.


	73. Chapter 73

.

.

.

73

" _Grim news in the city of Oima, a woman's body is dumped across the street from a police station…investigators say she was stabbed…"_

Rapunzel frowns as she turns toward the T.V and mutes it. She shakes her head. "The world just keeps getting darker doesn't it Pascale? Poor woman."

Her phone beeps and she ignores it. She sharpens her white charchoal pencil and begins adding the highlight to the glass bottle she's drawing.

Her phone beeps again. She knows who it is and what the text might say.

 _Flynn: Blondie there is a new art exhibit at the ACM. german expressionism?_

 _Flynn: its free on tuesdays :) ?_

 _Flynn: Blondie? :(_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	74. Chapter 74

.

.

.

74

"Hello."

"What?"

"I want mac and cheese."

"I'm tired."

"Hello."

"What?"

"I want mac and cheese."

Jack groans and turns around. "Tell mom."

"Mom's mac and cheese is gross."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Your phone arrived today."

Jack sits up instantly, "Where is it?"

"I hid it."

"What?! Why?!"

Pippa smirks and Jack is perturbed by how much it resembles his own "I'll be downstairs waiting for my mac and cheese."

.

.

.


	75. Chapter 75

.

.

.

75

As far as Hiccup is concerned he hasn't done anything wrong by confiding in Giselle and that is all he has done really. He had been overwhelmed by the situation and Giselle had been present. It had been a coincidence and nothing more. He sighs. Did it really merit an apology? He's been planning to talk with Astrid. To tell her what happened but as he waited and the days passed it seemed like it didn't matter anymore.

 _My mom came back and it has been strange, but not completely unwelcome. It is a strange routine but I am getting used to it._

He knows Astrid wouldn't have been satisfied with that answer but it wasn't a cop out. It simply is what it is at the moment.

.

.

.


	76. Chapter 76

.

.

.

76

 _I am officially back_.

Elsa reads the text and smiles before replying.

 _Welcome back Rose, how was the trip?_

She is glad Aurora is back. She was getting a bit lonely.

 _Tell you all about it later. Let's get snow cones! Is Belle back?_

 _No, I think she comes back in two more weeks. Beginning of august?_

 _ahh! She's so lucky being in France!_

She can imagine Aurora's excitement and replies with a time and date for the snow cones.

.

.

.


	77. Chapter 77

.

.

.

77

Jack is happy that he is no longer phone less. It really sucked. Updating his phone with his contacts was easy. He's happy his number is still the same and did not change. Updating people with your new phone number after all is such a drag. He scrolls through his list of contacts. Contacting Aster through face book has been such a bitch. He hardly logs in. It makes him wonder why he even has one.

 _Loser. It's slurpee time._

The reply is instant.

 _Took you long enough to get a phone. time?_

Jack shakes his head. Trust Aster to always be on his phone playing that bird game. Say 10 mins?

 _Your little sister coming?_

 _Is that even a question?_

 _Just making sure. Meet you at the corner._

"Hey Pippa!" he calls as he leaves his room and goes down to the kitchen. Once he's sure his mom is not home he runs back upstairs.

"Wut?" she says as she opens her bedroom door, a bag of chips in her hand.

"We're meeting Aster soon, for slurpees."

"Finally!" she tells him as she goes to look for her shoes. "Are we gonna get back before mom?"

"I hope so." Jack says. "She'll have a fit if she knows we got slurpees."

"Mom is so weird." Pippa mumbles. "And we need more snacks."

"We'll do inventory later."

"The Cheese puffs are running out. I think Toulouse found our stash."

Jack frowns. "Stupid cat. Hurry up. I'll be downstairs."

.

.

.


	78. Chapter 78

.

.

.

78

Aster pulls up to the curb. In any other circumstance, Jack would make a comment about the old beat up Honda. But slurpee time is sacred time.

"Hi Aster." Pippa greets as she buckles up.

"Hey Pippalee." Looking to Jack he says, "Your mom not home yet?"

"Nope." He answers.

"She'll be back soon. If she catches us she'll have a heart attack." Pippa comments from the back.

Aster laughs as he pulls away and heads to the nearest Seven Eleven. "Has she found your secret stash?"

"Nope." Jack and Pippa answer simultaneously.

"But our cat did. I found him digging into our shark."

Aster snorts in laughter. "You keep all those things in a shark?"

"He's my shark. His name is Bruce. He's vegetaterian. Mom has no clue."

Jack grins, "Vegetarian." He corrects as he turns to look at his sister who grins back.

"That's what I said." She says sweetly.

.

.

.


	79. Chapter 79

.

.

.

79

"This new LeBron sprite is actually good." Jack comments. "Not bad at all, its like I just ate a Rainbow!"

"That's skittles, you silly porcupine!" Pippa says as she fills up her slurpee cup before looking at Aster who has mixed coke and sprite.

Aster tries to goad her into mixing her drink, to which she responds by hugging her cup protectively. He laughs and then asks, "Are you guys still throwing the trash in your neighbor's trashcan?"

"Oh yeah." Jack answers as he hands his sister a straw. "Mom would freak if she saw what we eat behind her back. I'm surprised she hasn't turned vegan."

"It's coming." Pippa tells him as they head to the cash register. "I can feel it…in my belly."

"Did she just quote your godfather?" Aster asks bemused.

"Yup." Jack nods.

"Where are they by the way? Haven't heard you mention them in a while."

"Russia!" Pippa answers as she asks Jack for money.

.

.

.


	80. Chapter 80

.

.

.

80

"So what will it be for breakfast today?" His mom asks as she looks through the fridge.

"Anything really." Hiccup answers. His days are still slightly surreal. When he was a kid, he thought it was all his fault his mom left and he didn't stop blaming himself until recently.

"Well, how about some french toast? You used to love french toast."

"Sounds great." He hasn't eaten french toast since she left. He couldn't stand the taste of it then, and he wonders if he'll be able to swallow it now that she's back.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Sorry guys, I've just been busy and exhausted. Thanks to Furiyan (omg, you reviewed again! what a rarity :O happy Sunday!), Anonymous, Madison (hahaha), Melissa (yes that will be coming soon), Guest 2, Jake19 (i think the best time to take PE was 6th period, cause then one could just go home lol), Drake21(really?! awesome!)


	81. Chapter 81

.

.

.

81

Jack thinks he's going to throw up by the time he reaches his house. Sweat is dripping from his face as he jogs in place. He regrets saying yes to joining the track team. The evening breeze cools his hot face as he begins his cool down. A few moments later he enters his house, taking off his sweat drenched shirt. Entering the kitchen he goes straight for another bottled water. He hasn't run this much since he played soccer.

"Oh good, you're back. Your dad called."

He gives his mom a side glance and caps the bottle. "What did he say?"

"Well the Disneyland trip has been scheduled for the second week of August. He said you two are taking some friends?"

"Pippa invited them." He answers automatically.

"Well, I'm going to have to call their parents. So I will need the "pretty girl's" number." His mother tells him, smirking.

Jack huffs and is glad that his face is still red from running.

"Is it Jasmine?" his mom asks and he rolls his eyes as he leaves.

"No." he mutters. "Pippa invited them. Not me."

"Hmmm," she hums.

Jack's ears burn red.

.

.

.

 **Notes** : thank you for the continued support. You might have noticed that you've already read chapter 80, and that is because I actually added a new drabble that ended up changing the chapter numbers. That specific drabble is 36, if you wish to go back and read it. It is new, and one of the reasons why this whole story was on hold and being revised. Jack's godparents are extremely important to him, and I had forgotten to include them early on. You'll see references to them scattered through out the beginning now, and going forward.


	82. Chapter 82

.

.

.

82

"Okay, seriously we need a new friend who owns a pool." Tooth tells Astrid and Rapunzel as they enter Swirl.

"I know!" Rapunzel agrees. "This summer heat has been awful! It's supposed to be one of the hottest summers."

Astrid remains silent but nods her agreement. Giselle is at the counter, and she scowls.

"Hey!" Rapunzel greets and Giselle answers in kind.

"What's wrong with your face?" Tooth asks Astrid as they walk away to grab cups.

"Nothing." Astrid grumbles.

"Riiight." Tooth mocks as she looks back at Rapunzel who is chatting away happily with Giselle.

"You don't like Giselle?"

"I never said that." Astrid answers curtly before moving away and going for the plain tart flavor. Everything else is too sweet for her current mood.

"You did a one eighty when we entered."

"Yeah and you need to re-dye your hair, your roots are showing and I don't care about Giselle. She's a spaz."

Tooth frowns and mumbles, "I think she's nice."

Astrid scoffs, "Yeah. Whatever."

.

.

.

Notes: i wanted tooth to stand up to astrid a bit, and not necessarily follow her in her dislike of giselle. sometimes its so easy to just agree with friends even though you might not feel the same way.


	83. Chapter 83

.

.

.

83

Elsa moves her straw around her cup, submerging the shaved ice into the cherry flavored liquid.

"So what did you do?" Aurora asks as they sit down.

"Summer school and that's pretty much it." Elsa answers. "How was your trip?"

"I'm so glad to be back, I missed Phillip! I love my aunts and everything but they live in the middle of nowhere!" Aurora laughs. "And seriously, have you been doing nothing?"

"Well, my sister had her party and I saw Jack."

"Jack knows your sister?"

"No, but my sister thinks his little sister is adorable so she invited her."

"Oh. Did she have a theme?"

Elsa shakes her head, "Not really but it was at a bowling alley."

"So are you and Jack friends now? I remember you didn't really like him before." Aurora comments before sipping on her melting bubblegum snow cone.

Elsa hesitates a bit before answering, "He's all right."

Aurora laughs again. "I know a lot of people who would say more than that! He's cute, but I have Phillip and I'm very happy with that."

Elsa looks at her wide eyed. "You would date him?"

Aurora nods. "Why not? He's funny and a very nice person. Plus he can make some pretty good food. That's a plus!"

Elsa gives her a skeptical look, "Like Mac and cheese?"

"I don't know about that but one time he took this awesome cake to a class party. It was ridiculous how delicious it was."

Elsa moves the ice around in her cup, a small smile spreading on her face. "I see."

.

.

.


	84. Chapter 84

.

.

.

84

"You're not running today?" Pippa asks him as she holds Bruce out to him.

"Nope. Today is a rest day. I can't run everyday." Jack answers as he places the shark on his bed.

"You're not gonna get the girl if you don't run. She won't like you if you're not pretty."

"I am not pretty." Jack tells her as he opens the shark by his fin and takes out packets of candy and chips. "I'm ruggedly handsome."

"No, you're not! What's rugged? If you mean like super skinny and icky. I agree."

Jack shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Okay so what are we going to buy?"

"I want more pop candy and goldfish. I think we should try new snacks too."

"Definitely the sour watermelons," Jack murmurs as he looks through the packets. "Salsa sun chips?"

Pippa nods as she opens her Hello Kitty notebook and begins writing. "I want more apple soda too."

"Okay. If you see anything else at the store when you go, tell me. I'll go with Bunny later."

Pippa nods. "Do you like Elsa a lot?"

Jack lets out a long suffering sigh, flicks her forehead and says, "Focus!"

"Ah am dawg."

Jack looks at her flabbergasted, "What?"

"Wut?" she answers back.

He shakes his head. "Nevermind. Okay more cheese puffs and hot cheetos."

She nods and returns to writing. "You should ask her out soon."

"Focus!"

.

.

.


	85. Chapter 85

.

.

.

85

Opening her sister's laptop, Anna quickly logs into Elsa's Facebook account.

"Alright. Since you won't do it. I'll do it for you." She says as she types Jack's name in the search engine.

"Okaaay," she grumbles looking at all the results. She begins narrowing them down.

"Oh come on!" She mutters annoyed and instead turns to look at Elsa's friends. Perhaps she had already done it. But there is no Jackson Overland Frost. She clicks through her friends and looks at the suggestions. She remembers the crazy haired girl, and finds her name, _Eva EEP Crood._

 _"_ Man Elsa has some weird friends." She mumbles as she looks through the girl's friends and comes across a _Jack Frost._

 _"_ Why just Frost?" she asks herself as she clicks on him and sees a picture of Jack and his sister. His profile is limited and shrugging she clicks on the Add Friend.

She snickers as she takes to Elsa's status bar and writes: _Just one question can brighten my day if it's the right one._

She clicks post and stares at it for a moment. She shakes her head. She decides it's not obvious enough and writes again.

 _I thought we had a connection. Why hasn't he said anything?_

And she clicks post again.

"Hmm…should I mention the wings?" She debates a bit, after all boys could be so dumb and decides that he might need some help before writing again.

 _Hot wings anyone?_

She nods at herself, satisfied with her work. "It can't be more obvious than this."

She logs out, turns the laptop off and runs to her room laughing.

.

.

.


	86. Chapter 86

.

.

.

86

"Why so glum plum?"

Hiccup looks at Giselle and shrugs. "Things are just a bit crazy."

She places her Swirl cap in her bag and puts her jacket on. "I see. I saw Rapunzel and your other friends the other day. Astrid looked pretty upset."

Hiccup frowned. "Did she tell you anything?"

"No. But she looked mad. No offense Hiccup but she's scary. It's like one wrong move and she'll punch you in the face. Do you think she'd considering becoming and MMA fighter? I think she'd have fun rearranging someone's face."

Hiccup laughs and a small part of him feels bad. Astrid is his friend after all.

"She's not bad." He defends her half heartedly. "Her personality can be intense though, especially when she's mad or frustrated."

"I don't think I ever want to see her angry." Giselle shudders. "Are you here with your mom?"

Hiccup shakes his head. "Just me. I need to clear my head."

She nods understandingly, "Well, I'll see you around then, my shift just ended and Edward invited me to the movies today!"

Hiccup half smiles and waves goodbye. He has been debating talking to Astrid but he's not really sure what to say.

.

.

.


	87. Chapter 87

.

.

.

87

Flynn isn't sure how he ended there, in the football team of all things. Though he and Jack can turn heads, their notoriety came mostly from the pranks and not from being "pretty boys," though that certainly helped. He always joked about the popular kids with Blondie. But now he's part of that crowd, ever since he asked Vanessa Sula out. What was it with status anyway?

He sighs as he exits the locker room. He heads to the field where Vanessa and the girls are practicing their routine.

Eugene wouldn't have cared, but Flynn does.

 _Go lemurs_ he thinks.

.

.

.


	88. Chapter 88

.

.

.

88

Jack is surprised when he logs into his Facebook and sees the new friend request.

 _Elsa Queen_

A smile tugs at his lips and he accepts. Curiously he explores her profile, clicking through her photos and eventually reading her posts.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Heh"

Taking his phone he begins a new text message.

 _Hiya friend, there's wings at the arcade ;) and a puck with your name —Spelled LOSER HA!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	89. Chapter 89

_._

 _._

 _._

 _89_

Tooth finds summer quite boring and the internet is providing no entertainment. She's tired of her tumblr, her instagram, and her Facebook. She logs in one last time to see what's happening. Rapunzel is too busy with her new project, something about making linocuts of her pet chameleon.

There is nothing interesting really and she scrolls through her feed.

 _Jack Frost and Elsa Queen are now friends._

She does a double take. She briefly remembers the time Jack's relationship status changed to _in a relationship_ with the stupid little heart and Jasmine's name attached to it. She clicks on his profile.

 _Recently became friends with Elsa Queen._

She has't thought about Elsa Queen in a while, not since school ended. Jack hasn't mentioned her either, at all. She scoffs at herself and briefly wonders if Astrid is right about the whole confessing thing. The truth is she is too much of a coward.

.

.

.


	90. Chapter 90

.

.

.

90

Her house is quiet when she enters, which is surprising because Anna usually has her music playing blasting.

Her phone vibrates and she takes it out of her pocket.

 _Jack_

She can't stop herself from smiling and opens the text.

 _Hiya friend, there's wings at the arcade ;) and a puck with your name —Spelled Loser HA!_

She shakes her head and walks to her room, thinking. Finally she replies: _Trust me, I can knock out those pearly whites of yours any day._

Her reply is instantaneous _Friday_

It's not that she doesn't want to go to the arcade and she isn't exactly sure why she hesitates. She has never interacted with his friends, and though she knows Aster it's not like they are friends.

Her phone vibrates again but it's not Jack.

Aurora  
 _Why are you hiding things from me? ;) lol wings?_

Elsa frowns.

 _What?_ She replies. What was it with people and wings?

 _You should just ask him on a date! Nothing wrong with the girl asking! :D_

'Okay,' she thinks before typing a response. _What are you talking about? Ask who on a date?_

 _Jack! I mean it is Jack you're talking about right? on your fb?_

She freezes for a moment before turning to her laptop. Rushing to it she turns it on and quickly logs into facebook…and stares at all the likes and comments on her posts. A few of those likes come from her new friend _Jack Frost._

"ANNA!" she yells before rushing to her sister's room only to find her sleeping.

Growling, she pulls the pillow from under her and hits her on the head. "Why?!"

"Ahh! Elsa!" she yelps as she turns away. "What's your problem!"

"You added Jack to my friends!"

"I thought he _was_ your friend!"

"Not Facebook friend!" she yells as she continues to hit her with the pillow.

"You didn't have the guts! So I did it for you! You should thank me!" Anna says as she rolls away from her sister's wrath and makes a mad dash for the door. "You'll get together soon! Just watch! We gotta go to the arcade!"

Elsa lets out another infuriated yell before chasing after her.

.

.

.

Notes: thank you for all your continued support. I appreciate it.


	91. Chapter 91

.

.

.

91

Tooth stares at her roots and notices with dismay that Astrid had been right. Her hair is growing and she debates bleaching her roots again. The blue tones have changed to a faded grey, and the pink has gone orange.

She frowns. She has always conditioned her hair and took care so that the colors could last.

Taking her phone, she quickly texts Astrid.

 ** _Meet me at Ally's_**

 _Why?_

 ** _Just do it. Heading out now._**

Grabbing her bag she picks up her helmet and heads out. Perhaps she should do a solid color.

.

.

.


	92. Chapter 92

.

.

.

92

The smell of the beauty store always makes Astrid scrunch up her nose. She hates the smell of bleach. Not as much as Rapunzel however, goodness knew that girl would pass out if she smelled it.

"So why the hurry?" she asks as she catches Tooth comparing two shades of blue.

"You were right. I need to dye my roots and you're gonna help me."

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Last time I tried to help you, your hair almost fell out."

Tooth laughs. "Yeah well I'm gonna keep an eye on the clock this time. Though I don't know if I want a to do it many colors or just one. What do you think? Why don't we dye your hair?"

"Umm. No."

"Well it could be black!" Tooth exclaims as she settles for a bright teal and yellow.

Astrid frowns at her choices.

"No. I would look like that cheer girl, Heather. Ugh."

Tooth laughs as they make their way to the register. "That is true."

.

.

.


	93. Chapter 93

.

.

.

93

Jack stares dejectedly at his pile of books. Registration will be in a few more weeks. July is ending and he is not sure he is ready for the new school year. Sighing, he falls back on his bed and stares at his ceiling. Two more years and then college, and the thought terrifies him to some degree. He had told his dad he knew what he had to do, whether he gets there is an entirely different matter. The truth is, he wants to return to San Francisco. But he's scared he will not get into the university.

North and Aimee always tell him to do his best, if it doesn't happen, at least he gave it his all. He looks at his phone, two more days until they return from their Russia trip.

.

.

.


	94. Chapter 94

.

.

.

94

The mall is cool compared to the outside and Aurora sighs in relief.

"The air conditioner in our house is broken." she says.

Elsa winces, "Yeah that sucks. It feels like it's only getting hotter lately."

"Its all this global warming going on and people still say it's not true."

"Well, it's not." Elsa answers with the most straight face Aurora has ever seen. She stares at her for a while in utter bewilderment.

"Kidding!" Elsa laughs.

Aurora stares at her for a few more minutes before nodding in relief and laughs half-heartedly. "Well, good to know, you had me going there for a second."

She links her arm with Elsa's as they begin walking to the chocolate factory. After a few moments she breaks the silence with, "So you and Jack huh?"

Elsa tries not to smile. "There is nothing between me and Jack."

"And I don't believe that. Not at all. Besides I can see you're trying to stop yourself from grinning."

Elsa purses her lips and shakes her head and finally she admits, "He's cute."

.

.

.


	95. Chapter 95

.

.

.

95

"Hello North, Aimee." Sandy greets as he places a whole pie on Jack's table.

"Hey there Sandy!" comes North's reply in his booming voice.

"Good Afternoon Sandy." Aimee greets and smiles as she begins to cut a piece of pie for Pippa.

"So have you gotten your registration papers already?" Jack asks as his godmother places a slice of pie in front of him.

Sandy nods as he watches Pippa begin to devour her pie slice.

"Thanks Sandy!" She mumbles happily in-between bites.

"Well, are you going in the afternoon or morning?"

"I work the afternoon that day. I'm going in the morning. Your smoothie is on its way." Sandy answers as he salutes Jack and heads off.

"Have you asked Elsa at what time she's gonna go?" Pippa asks innocently as she shoves another bite of pie into her mouth.

"Hey! Stop eating so fast! And no I haven't." Jack decidedly looks away then, it's not like he hasn't thought about it. Then again he hasn't gotten a response about the Arcade on Friday.

"Who is this Elsa?" North asks innocently.

Jack looks at his pie intently before answering, "This girl from school." Out the corner of his eye he catches Aimee hiding a smile with her coffee cup.

"She's the pretty girl!" Pippa tells North enthusiastically. "Reaaally preeety." Turning to Jack, who is now scowling, she continues, "Why not? Can Anna come and play with me? She's fun."

"OH. I see." North says as begins to eat his pie. "So that's how it is."

"Indeed." Aimee adds.

Jack flushes. "Stop it you two! I don't need this from you!"

Turning to his sister he protests, "I thought I was fun."

Pippa giggles. "You are fun and I love you."

Jack beams back, ruffles her hair and says, "I love you too Pip. And I found this pretty cool park the other day when I went running."

Both North and Aimee look at each other and smile.

.

.

.


	96. Chapter 96

.

.

.

96

Send To: Jack, Aster, Rapunzel, Astrid, Hiccup, Sandy, Flynn

Hey guys! Registration is in 2 wks.  
r we meeting there?  
morning? afternoon? 16:30

Jack: Afternoon. need beauty sleep. 16:40

Astrid: stfu Jack. no amount of sleep  
will make you look better. morning 16:43

Sandy: You tell him Astrid. Morning 16:50

Jack: You guys suck! I thought you  
were on my side Sandy! 16:53

Aster: afternoon 16:53

Flynn: will be on campus with Vanessa  
all day. doesn't matter 16:55

Rapunzel: Morning or afternoon is fine  
with me! :) 16:57

Flynn: Hey blondie you haven't answered  
my texts :( 16:59

Astrid: no one wants to talk to you Flynn  
you're a loser 17:00

Jack: wait can't Aster drive us? 17:02

Aster: I can drive but it would have  
to be in the afternoon 17:04

Hiccup: it all sounds fine with me 17:07

Astrid: Fine 17:08

Hiccup: sure 17:10

Rapunzel: sorry Flynn my phone has been  
on the fritz. afternoon it is! 17:10

Jack: HA! I win 17:10

.

.

.


	97. Chapter 97

.

.

.

97

"So…" Anna begins as she hovers over her sister.

"What?" Elsa asks as she closes her book and turns to give Anna a suspicious look. After the whole Facebook fiasco, she'd decided to change her password to her laptop and her account.

"Are we going on Friday?"

"Go where?"

Rolling her eyes Anna plops down next to her. "The arcade! Duh!"

"I don't know." Elsa answers as she opens her book once more.

Anna frowns. "I say we're going and I already asked mom and she said yes and she's going to take us."

"Anna!" Turning to give her an incredulous look, she tries to speak again, "Why—"

"Oh come off it Elsa! I think this boy likes you! And you kind-of-sorta-might-like him too. So I decided to help you." She gives her older sister a toothy grin before getting up and waltzing away.

.

.

.


	98. Chapter 98

.

.

.

98

"So have you decided at what time you are going to registration?" Jack's mom asks as she munches on kale chips.

He tries hard not to laugh at his little sister's expression of disgust as she pops one into her mouth.

"We're going in the afternoon. Aster is driving." Jack answers as he fills his environmentally friendly water bottle.

"Who is we?"

Jack rolls his eyes, "All of us except Sandy because he's working and I forgot."

"Jackie is a jerk." Pippa pipes up with a wide grin and he blows a raspberry in her direction making her giggle.

"All six of you won't fit in that tiny car." His mom tells him.

"Uuhh, well…I guess I go in the trunk again." He mumbles before taking a gulp of water.

"What?!" his mom asks turning to look at him.

"Nothing. We'll manage I said."

"That is not what you said."

He gives her mom a wide innocent look. "Yeah it was."

.

.

.


	99. Chapter 99

.

.

.

99

He sees Anna Queen's Facebook message on Thursday afternoon.

 _Where is the arcade? We are going tomorrow. Meet you there?_

He can't help the wide grin and quickly sends her a reply.

Elsa is somewhat of a mystery, offering him shy smiles and brief glances. He will not deny that he wants to know more about her, and the thought of seeing her tomorrow makes his heart flutter in his chest, and his hands feel a bit sweaty.

"Jack, you're an idiot," he mutters to himself. The smile, however, is still plastered on his face.

.

.

.


	100. Chapter 100

.

.

.

100

"I saw the school packet, registration is in two weeks or so right?"

Hiccup looks up from his laptop to glance at his mom. "Yeah."

There is a small nervousness to her, the way she wrings her hands. "I was hoping," she begins before pausing for a few seconds, "I was hoping I could take you?"

"OH." he says surprised and falters, "oh…um…okay…but…"

"You have plans already?" It's the disappointment in her voice that gets him.

"No—I mean-yes but—my—" he sighs frustrated. "Aster, our friend, is driving and we're going in the afternoon."

"Oh, okay then." Her smile pains him.

"If you really want though…I can—"

"Oh no! It's fine. I was just hoping I could. I know I've been gone a long time…and well…maybe next time." And her eyes are downcast when she leaves the room.

He groans as he buries his face in his hands. It's hard to think in terms of mom when she's been gone for so long.

.

.

.

Notes: A HUGE thanks to all of you for sticking with me. I'm glad to see this story still resonates with some of you. I have finished all revisions and this week I will be posting all the old chapters. I will be updating in sets of 10. Thanks again!


	101. Chapter 101

.

.

.

101

Jack wakes to a tongue sanding his cheek. He groans in annoyance and tries to pull the covers over his face. However, a yellow paw soon tries to pull them back down and in the process scratches his face.

"Oww!" he yelps as he moves his head and opens his eyes.

Toulouse stares at him with unblinking yellow eyes.

Jack groans as he tries to go to sleep once more but the thought that it is finally Friday hits him like lightning and he immediately sits up.

The cat meows.

But all he can think about is that it's _Friday_.

.

.

.


	102. Chapter 102

.

.

.

102

From her place upon Tooth's bed, Astrid stares at her phone. She has not spoken to Hiccup since she stormed out of his house. He hasn't tried to make things better. Annoyed she throws her phone down and it slides to the edge of the bed.

"What's up with you?" Rapunzel asks from her place on Tooth's beanbag chair.

"Nothing," she mumbles, "is Flynn still texting you?"

Rapunzel shakes her head and sighs, "No."

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know." She says as she stares at her phone. "Tooth! We're gonna be late!"

"Almost done!" comes the shout from the bathroom in the hall.

"Would you ever dye your hair?" Astrid asks Rapunzel who cringes.

"No, never. I can't stand the smell."

"All done!" Tooth announces as she enters her room and poses.

"Your hair is so nice." Rapunzel gushes as she stands up and walks to her, and Astrid thinks the combination of electric blue and lime green is interesting.

"Arcade time!" Rapunzel announces pumping her fist. "Today is the day I beat Jack!"

"Keep dreaming." Astrid mutters.

.

.

.


	103. Chapter 103

.

.

.

103

"So are you ready?"

Elsa huffs in frustration as she ties her green summer dress. The pretty pink flowers sit at the hem and she wonders if she's overdressing.

"You're wearing _that?"_ Anna asks with a brow raised.

"Is it too much?" She asks biting her lip. She doesn't want to give the wrong impression.

Anna stares at her, the dress sits above her knees, the pink flowers spreading all throughout the skirt. "Well, someone's trying rather hard."

Elsa's eyes widen and she quickly turns back to her closet.

"Kidding! Oh Elsa. Really, you look great! Someone's gonna be tongue-tied! Now come on!" and before she can retort Anna takes hold of her hand and pulls her out the room.

.

.

.


	104. Chapter 104

.

.

.

104

The loud whirring and excited chatter reaches her ears as she approaches the entrance of the arcade with an overly exited Anna.

She rubs her left arm in nervousness as she steps inside. Her heart seems to hammer in her chest, and she feels the telltale warmth begin to spread across her cheeks. This is new territory for her.

"Oh there they are!"

She half debates running out and calling her mom to pick them up but deciding that perhaps it will turn out to be fun, she squares her shoulders and follows after Anna.

Her sister waves frantically to a grinning Jack and Elsa feels herself shrink in self-consciousness. His friends stare at her and she notices with dismay that the other girls are in simple shorts and tank tops. It's not that her dress is super fancy, it's a simple cotton green with pink flowers, but still.

.

.

.


	105. Chapter 105

.

.

.

105

Jack grins as Anna approaches and waves just as enthusiastically. At his wave, Aster and the rest turn.

"Is that the girl from history class? Elsa?"

"Yeah. I invited her," he answers. "That's not a problem, right?"

Aster shrugs. Either way he doesn't really care.

Astrid frowns.

"Oh! She was in my computer animation class, she's really nice." Rapunzel pipes up smiling as she waves to a nervous looking Elsa who upon recognizing her waves back shyly.

Astrid looks at Jack before looking at Tooth. "She was in my french class." The shorter girl mumbles, as a strange feeling of panic begins to bubble in her chest.

.

.

.


	106. Chapter 106

.

.

106

He can feel his mouth pulling into a ridiculous grin and tries to fight it.

He can tell Elsa feels out of place by the way she keeps rubbing her left arm and how she looks around. He wants to chuckle.

When both she and Anna reach him, he's surprised and a bit embarrassed by his breathless, 'Hey'

"Hi Jack!" Anna's response is enthusiastic, and his grin breaks through his restraint.

"Hey Elsa," he breathes out.

.

.

.


	107. Chapter 107

.

.

.

107

"Hello Jackson," and he wants to laugh. It is not a 'hi' or a 'hey'. It is a greeting so distinctly Elsa. Briefly he wonders about the syllables in his name and how they roll of her tongue.

 _Hello Jackson_

But the bubble he's built around them bursts with Aster's gruff "Hey Elsa," and Rapunzel's energetic "Hi! How are you?!"

Elsa's smile turns a bit brighter and she stops rubbing her arm as she greets his friends.

"Are you here to challenge Jack?!" Rapunzel questions eagerly.

Anna laughs but Elsa shrugs.

Tooth's greeting is tentative, "Oh hey, you were in my French class."

Astrid's smile is thin.

.

.

.


	108. Chapter 108

.

.

.

108

"Oh, I remember. Your hair was different then." Elsa responds as she takes in the electric blue and lime. "It looks really nice."

Tooth smiles and silently takes in Elsa's appearance. "Nice dress," she says and Elsa flushes.

"Yeah she's always changing her hair color. I don't think I even remember what her natural hair color is. I told her to dye mine white but she said it might fall off."

Everyone turns to look at Jack, Tooth shakes her head.

Elsa smiles and says,"She should, and if you go bald, it might take that ego of yours down a peg or two. Everyone knows it's needed."

Jack gasps dramatically before pointing to the air hockey table and says, "I think its time to settle this rivalry of ours. Everyone knows your jealousy stems from my being more sexier than you."

Aster rolls his eyes. Anna guffaws. Tooth smiles, Astrid sighs exasperatedly and Rapunzel pumps a fist in the air as she calls out, "Yeah! Take him down Elsa!"

.

.

.


	109. Chapter 109

.

.

.

109

Rapunzel watches in dismay and turns to look at the others. She sees Anna shaking her head in disbelief, Tooth and Astrid are trying really hard not to snicker, and Aster is looking quite amused.

As she returns her attention to the game, she notices Elsa's confused gaze as she tries really hard to stop Jack from scoring and fails miserably.

Rapunzel grimaces. Jack wiped the floor with Elsa and quietly she hears Tooth mutter, "Wow she really sucks." And hopes Elsa didn't hear her.

Anna on the other hand simply whispers, "But Elsa used to be so good."

.

.

.


	110. Chapter 110

.

.

.

110

Elsa frowns in frustration as Jack keeps scoring and feels angry when she completely misses the puck _again_.

She is surprised he hasn't taunted her but she can see slight amusement in his confused brown eyes.

When the time is up, she tries really hard not to throw the mallet at his face. Besides the anger, she also feels a bit embarrassed.

Anna comes to stand next to her and looks at her confused. She simply shrugs.

"Well I guess that's that." Jack says smiling victoriously.

But before she can say anything, Rapunzel places a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face the brunette, she's surprised by the determination in her eyes.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll avenge you."

.

.

.


	111. Chapter 111

.

.

.

111

Jack smirks, "Oh please cabbage. You've never been able to beat me."

"Shut up Jack! This time it'll be different. DIFFERENT I tell you."

Aster snorts in laughter while Anna and Elsa look at each other and shrug.

"Just don't cry when I beat you and take that crown!"

"All right, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" he taunts as he shifts through his change.

"Loser buys pizza!" Astrid declares.

"Get ready Frost because your reign ends today!"

.

.

.


	112. Chapter 112

.

.

.

112

"Okay, wow." Anna mutters as she follows the puck with her eyes as it is hit back and forth between Rapunzel and Jack at amazing speed.

Rapunzel: 1

Jack: 0

"She's good." Anna murmurs and Elsa simply nods.

"You ready to eat your words yet? I'm here to defend her honor!" Rapunzel growls as she deflects Jack's shot.

Aster rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure you're using that phrase right?" Jack questions frowning as he hits the puck back in her direction straight at the goal and smirks when she fails to stop it.

Jack: 1

Rapunzel: 1

Rapunzel curses and bites her lip. "We're not gonna tie!" and in a few more seconds she scores again.

Rapunzel: 2

Jack: 1

"That's it! The kiddie gloves are off cabbage!"

.

.

.


	113. Chapter 113

.

.

.

113

Tooth watches in fascination as the battle between Rapunzel and Jack becomes more aggressive.

"I think she might actually win." She whispers to Astrid, who is entirely focused on the fast moving puck.

Rapunzel: 3

Jack: 3

"They're tied." Astrid comments, "And time is running out."

Tooth inhales deeply and shoots a look at Elsa who is totally engrossed by the game, whispering things to her sister. It's funny how in this moment, all she can focus on is the fact that nobody was properly introduced.

.

.

.


	114. Chapter 114

.

.

.

114

Rapunzel growls as she hits the puck and it bounces off the side of the table and changes direction.

Jack glares at her as he hits the puck back in her direction and she almost launches herself at it to stop him from scoring.

Time will be up soon.

"What's the matter you don't have money for pizza?" Astrid's taunt seems to come from far away. He does not spare her a look.

Jack: 3

Rapunzel: 3

He has to make a shot in these last few minutes.

"It's over!" Rapunzel declares as she hits the puck back, aiming for the side, he stops it as it comes close to the goal and shoots it back only for her to do the same thing.

"You have 2 minutes!" someone yells.

"I can't watch!" someone else shouts.

But Rapunzel seems intent on following her strategy and so when she aims the puck to his other side, he misses.

Jack: 3

Rapunzel: 4

.

.

.


	115. Chapter 115

.

.

.

115

Rapunzel keeps moving the mallet back and forth before her goal post. She knows that these few minutes-no seconds will decide everything. She's never gotten this far before and she can hear her blood pounding in her ears. Victory can easily slip from her grasp if she's not careful.

Jack is devious after all. She has no doubt that he can tie the game if she's not careful.

And suddenly the puck is flying toward her and as she scrambles to knock it off course she hits it with such force that she sends it flying off the table and it barely misses Elsa's sister.

.

.

.


	116. Chapter 116

.

.

.

116

"Sorry Anna!" Jack calls out as Rapunzel winces. 'Sorry' she mouths.

But Anna simply waves it off and smiles. "Didn't hit me!"

Jack isn't sure how much time is left but both he and Rapunzel rush for the puck, bumping into each other. Both shoving each other out of the way.

"Seconds left!" Astrid calls and Tooth is trying not to laugh.

"I think you should give it up." Tooth tells him with an apologetic shrug.

"Never!" he responds as he takes the puck from Rapunzel but before he can even place it back, the buzzer rings.

.

.

.


	117. Chapter 117

.

.

.

117

Jack stares at the puck in his hand and then at Rapunzel, who is smiling widely. "No way," he mumbles in disbelief.

The noise in the arcade appears to dim as he stares from the puck, to the table and to Rapunzel, and then back to the puck in complete and utter bewilderment.

"No." his voice is firm and Aster raises an eyebrow.

"Umm YES." Rapunzel answers, hands on her hips. "I won."

"I want a rematch." Jack is frowning.

"Maybe some other day because I'm hungry and you have to buy pizza." she says in an almost sing song voice.

"Fine. Next Friday. You and Me."

"You bet," and her chin is raised, accepting his challenge gladly.

.

.

.


	118. Chapter 118

.

.

.

118

"Yay! Rapunzel!" Tooth calls as soon as Jack places the puck on the table.

Rapunzel laughs and winks at her before turning to Elsa. "Told you I'd avenge you! I never break a promise!"

Elsa smiles.

"That was an intense match!" Anna says looking from her to Jack, who appears to be sulking.

"Sorry I almost hit you." Rapunzel replies, recalling the moment.

"It's okay! I'm safe." She laughs.

"Okay, Okay." Astrid interrupts. "Jackie boy needs to go get us some pizza. So hurry up!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going." He waves her off before turning to Elsa and smiling. "Let's go."

.

.

.


	119. Chapter 119

.

.

.

119

Anna grins before pushing her sister in his direction, who in turn gives her a dirty look.

"Hey, you said you wanted wings." He tells her and Elsa remembers the stupid Facebook post.

"Oh my gosh, I want some too." Rapunzel says as she takes some cash from her pockets. "Can you get me some too Elsa?"

"Umm, I—-Yeah. I'll get you some." She takes Rapunzel's money and turns back to Jack.

"Cool. See you in a bit guys." He states before grasping Elsa's hand and leading her away.

"It's right next door." He murmurs to her and grins because instead of pulling away, she firmly wraps her hand around his.

.

.

.


	120. Chapter 120

.

.

.

120

'Score!' Anna thinks as she watches them walk away.

"So," she says as she turns back to face Jack's friends, "can I play?"

"Uhh, yeah," Rapunzel answers. "Anna? Right?"

"Oh!" Anna chuckles, "Right. My name's Anna. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Aster." Aster introduces himself before motioning in the direction Jack left, "Jack is terrible with introductions."

Rapunzel nods in agreement and turns to face Astrid and Tooth. She frowns as she catches Astrid scowl, "Umm, this is Astrid and Tooth."

"Inanna." Tooth clarifies, looking at Anna. "My name is Inanna."

"OH! Okay. Nice to meet you all." For a moment, she wonders what the heck that was all about.

Rapunzel shrugs and looks at Aster who simply rolls his eyes.

Anna feels like an outsider, until Rapunzel turns to her again and offers her a mallet. "Come on, have you played before?"

"Nope. Teach me!"

.

.

.

 **notes:** thanks for the reviews. :D


	121. Chapter 121

.

.

.

121

"You do this all the time? Loser buys pizza?"

Jack gives her a sideway glance, "Not all the time,"

Elsa smirks, "And let me guess, it's usually not you."

"It's never me. I can't believe Cabbage beat me. It's all your fault you know."

Elsa shakes her head, "Why do you call her cabbage? It's such a weird nickname."

"Hmm." Jack hums before stating, "You know those cabbage patch kid dolls? She looks like one of them." He lets out a peal of laughter afterward.

It's contagious. She laughs too.

"She has big eyes! At one point she had blonde hair, I saw her photo." He continues, but his voice is more subdued and soft.

But before she can ask about it, he grins at her before pointing to the building in the corner of the small shopping center. "Best Pizza place!" He tells her, eyes wide with excitement as he pulls her along.

.

.

.

 **Notes:** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Jane G Malfoy, Whimsical Acumen, boredminimalist, Madison, and Guests.


	122. Chapter 122

.

.

.

122

 _Tinos Valentino's_ reads the sign before Jack pulls her inside.

The cool air feels great on her skin after the brief walk outside with the burning summer heat, though she knows the warmth in her chest was not caused by the heat.

"It'll take like 15 minutes or so. It's not that full so that's good. It gets so packed in here." Jack whispers leaning in.

"Oh?" she answers, aware of his proximity and how it makes her heart beat faster. "You come here often?"

He shrugs moving back. "My dad and I found it."

"Hey!"

Startled they look to the counter, where a tall, muscular man with scars is staring at them. The eyepatch on his right eye is making her have second thoughts.

"Hello Jack." A voice calls from the back.

"Hey Ron, John." Jack greets quite cheerfully, walking closer to the counter.

"Hey, this your new girlfriend?" Eyepatch asks and watches in amusement as they quickly pull away.

Jack laughs nervously, "Umm, just the usual, one pepperoni with jalapeños and one cheese pizza."

Eyepatch shakes his head. "15 minutes."

.

.

.


	123. Chapter 123

.

.

.

123

Astrid sighs, as she watches Rapunzel and Anna play. Her mood has been rather sour ever since that Tuesday when Hiccup's mom confused her with Giselle. She looked nothing like the stupid red-head. It didn't help that Hiccup had been absent from all their gatherings. Next to her, Tooth keeps shifting from foot to foot, looking repeatedly in the direction of the entrance. "Let's go walk around." Astrid tells her before saying to the others, "We'll be back. Text us when the pizza is ready."

Aster simply nods.

.

.

.


	124. Chapter 124

.

.

.

124

"Oh! and one order of wings!" Jack says, quickly remembering that that was the whole point.

"Make it two." Elsa quickly adds, remembering Rapunzel's request.

"Okay," Eyepatch responds shaking his head.

"Heh, sorry." Jack mumbles and for a moment the silence that follows is immense and stifling.

He rubs the back of his neck and watches Elsa out of the corner of his eye. "So," he begins trying to not trip over his words. "Um my mom asked for your number the other day, has she called your parents?"

Elsa gives him a quizzical look before understanding dawns on her face. "Yeah, for the Disney trip right?"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"She did, it's set for August right?"

He simply nods.

"Your mom said she'd call closer to the date with more details." She clasps her hands behind her back before looking around.

"Wanna sit down?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh um yeah." He's never felt this nervous and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans.

.

.

.


	125. Chapter 125

.

.

.

125

"Do you even play?" Anna asks as the timer ends and the hockey table eats the pucks, leaving her and Rapunzel with just the mallets.

Rapunzel laughs, "Yeah he does. He can give Jack a run for his money. Hiccup is good too, but he's been out of it this summer."

"Oh? What's wrong with him?"

Both Aster and Rapunzel shrug. "We're not sure."

"Something's up with his family. Don't know more than that." Aster answers taking change from his pocket.

"Alright, Anna. You want me to play? Just know I'm not going to go easy on you."

Anna rolls her eyes, "Oh please. I take any challenge on. Bring it!"

.

.

.


	126. Chapter 126

.

.

.

126

"Are you okay?" They both ask at the same time before laughing lightly.

Tooth shrugs. "I don't know. It's just—" she stops abruptly and frowns. "You saw that!" she continues raising her voice, though it is simply swallowed by the arcade.

Astrid nods, "Yeah."

"Do you think he…you know… _likes_ her? I mean he doesn't even _know_ her."

Astrid shrugs. "You know boys, they're stupid. Look at Flynn."

Tooth shakes her head, "Astrid!" She whines.

Astrid frowns. "You _know_ what I think. You should just tell him!"

Tooth sighs. "I know…but I can't…I just can't."

.

.

.


	127. Chapter 127

.

.

.

127

Jack keeps tapping his knuckles on the table. It has never been this hard to simply be.

"So registration is next month. At what time are you going?" He finally asks, hating the silence that falls between them. It isn't exactly comfortable though it's not as awkward as before.

"Morning. Belle should be back by then, so we'll go in the morning. You?"

"Afternoon." He chuckles. "All of us are carpooling in Aster's car. Well, actually I don't know if Hiccup is going after all."

"Hiccup, he was in our history class wasn't he? Henry?"

"Yeah! You remember!"

"I do have a good memory. You've known them for a long time haven't you?" She says as she smooths out her dress.

"Kinda. Met them in seventh grade. Astrid and Hiccup had been friends since way before. The case was the same for Tooth, Aster and Sandy."

She leans closer to him, for the first time noticing the light freckles that dust his nose and cheeks. "You moved too?"

He nods before shrugging. "Yeah I was the new kid in seventh grade," and he goes oddly quiet for a few moments before continuing. "We moved from the Bay Area you know."

"That's a big move." She tells him, wanting to ask more but instead she replies, "I've lived in this city for a while actually, but when we moved, even though it was still the same city, we moved district lines so here I am."

He laughs, "Stupid district lines. But I'm glad," and gives her a toothy grin.

Smiling coyly she replies, "You know, oddly enough so am I."

.

.

.


	128. Chapter 128

.

.

.

128

"So what's up with Hiccup? Did you get his text earlier about not being able to make it to registration with us?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Astrid tells her distractedly as she moves toward the back of the arcade, where the batting cages are located. She wants to hit something.

"Oh, I thought you might know, since you guys are good friends and all."

"Yeah so did I, then you realize you never really know someone."

Tooth turns and stares at her pointedly, she's about to speak but is interrupted by a guy's loud voice. "Yeah! I'm the best there is. No one can beat me."

Immediately Astrid zeroes in on the black haired guy coming in from the back and Tooth groans. "Come one let's go."

"No, I wanna see what this guy is bragging about because if he thinks he is the best hitter around, he's got another thing coming. Hey you!"

Tooth shakes her head in dismay. There are times when she hates how competitive Astrid gets, but she follows after her nonetheless.

.

.

.


	129. Chapter 129

.

.

.

129

Anna looks at Rapunzel with surprise. "Wow, he's good. You play with Jack often?"

"Yeah," Aster answers placing the mallet on the table and moving away. "But lately Rapunzel has been hogging the table."

"Well, you and Jack tie a lot, except for that one time you beat him but it hasn't happened lately." Rapunzel retorts but Aster just smirks at her.

Anna smiles, "You guys always come to the arcade?" she will not deny that having older friends, _high school_ friends makes her feel special and she hopes that they'll let her hang out with them more.

"Yeah," Rapunzel contemplates before continuing, "since freshman year actually."

A buzzing quickly makes them all look at their phones, before Aster answers, "It's mine. Jack says the pizza's done."

"Great! I'm starving!" Anna exclaims happily.

"Let me just text Tooth and Astrid. They can meet us there." Aster mumbles while Rapunzel hooks her arm with Anna's.

.

.

.


	130. Chapter 130

.

.

.

130

Tooth wants to cover her face as she watches Astrid speak with the guy, Eret or so he said his name was.

"How do we get into these things?" she asks herself as she walks closer. "First Jack with his pranks, and now Astrid."

Her phone buzzes and she sighs in relief at the text. _Pizza's ready_

"So _Eret_ , I heard you say you're the best, that no one can beat you."

Tooth's eyes widen and she looks away from her phone.

"That's right."

Tooth watches Astrid smirk, "Well, to be honest, I've been looking for someone to beat."

Eret raises a brow and smirking replies, "Is that so? Are you saying you're better than me?"

Tooth does not doubt for a second that if she could, Astrid would honestly start a brawl.

Astrid stares Eret down, "Maybe."

Eret laughs. "Okay, let's see how good you are…"

"Astrid"

"Okay Astrid. Follow me." Astrid stares confused as Eret moves into the arcade instead of returning outside to the batting cages.

"Chickening out?" Eret teases looking over his shoulder.

"No." she answers chin raised and follows with Tooth right behind her and when they arrive at their destination, Tooth stifles her laughter at Astrid's stupefied expression.

Quickly she types a response to Aster

 _WAIT! Astrid just got herself into a DDR match lol :o_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	131. Chapter 131

_._

 _._

 _._

 _131_

"We're going to see the wizard!" Rapunzel sings with Anna as they make their way out of the arcade, with Aster following right behind.

"I can't wait to eat my wings!"

Anna simply laughs.

"Okay Wait." Aster says stopping suddenly and both Anna and Rapunzel turn to look at him.

"What?" Rapunzel is the first to ask. Aster laughs as he holds his phone out to her. "Astrid DDR match? What!" she says surprised.

"I don't know about you, but this I _have_ to see." Aster tells her before heading back inside.

"What is it?" Anna asks.

Rapunzel looks at her excitedly, "Come on!" before dragging the younger girl back inside.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	132. Chapter 132

_._

 _._

 _._

 _132_

"So Jack was the new kid at one point too…" Elsa comments as she bites into a wing.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up. Those were dark days." He says playfully but his eyes are everything but and Elsa frowns.

"What do you mean?" She can't deny that she's curious about him.

He shakes his head and says, "You know—the usual—new friends, new town…" before looking to the doorway impatiently, "Where are those guys? First they complain and now they're late."

"Oh well, more food for us."

Jack slouches and sighs. "Like you can finish a pizza."

"Are we betting again Jackson? It didn't turn out well for you last time."

"Oh please, that bet is still unresolved. You haven't tried my mac 'n cheese, remember?"

Elsa smiles widely before taking another wing, dipping it in ranch and offering it to him. "Oh what was it? I'm going to fall in love with it?"

Jack nods and takes it from her, "Yeah. You're gonna fall in love."

.

.

.


	133. Chapter 133

.

.

.

133

Astrid stares incredulously at Eret. It has been a while since she last played, and she is doubtful she will be able to hold her own. But she's never been one to back down.

"Alright." She says before looking at a red-faced Tooth and frowning.

"Shut up." she mutters.

"Can't help it." Tooth tells her trying to compose herself and for that moment she's able to forget about the fact that maybe Jack likes Elsa and that her day was ruined when he held her hand.

.

.

.


	134. Chapter 134

.

.

.

134

Anna smiles widely, excitement bubbling in her chest as she follows after Aster and Rapunzel through the arcade crowd. Rapunzel keeps skipping ahead giggling about Astrid and her DDR challenge.

"Wait up." she calls and Rapunzel simply turns and beckons her, urging her to go faster. "Hurry Anna! It'll be awesome."

She nods in response, the whole day has been amazing and she really hopes that if Elsa starts going out with Jack, that they'll allow her to tag along.

She really _really_ hopes they do.

.

.

.


	135. Chapter 135

.

.

.

135

Astrid watches Eret as he holds on to the red handlebars behind him. His footwork is amazing, as it moves forward and backward and side to side, in the order the screen demands and it's making her dizzy just watching him move. He definitely wasn't kidding.

"Damn he's good." A voice whispers behind her and she scowls.

"Shut up Aster." She mutters, and she shoots a dirty look in Tooth's direction but she simply smiles and shrugs.

"Come on Astrid, we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Rapunzel laughs as she pulls Astrid into a hug. "But I don't think you're going to win. This guy is good."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome." Rapunzel answers, winking at Aster who chuckles.

.

.

.


	136. Chapter 136

.

.

.

136

She takes a deep breath as she ascends the platform and the arrows are so familiar and they remind her of all the days she played this game with Hiccup. For a moment she wonders if _she_ should apologize.

"Any day now Astrid." Eret calls, arms crossed across his chest, a smirk painted on his face.

Scowling she chooses her song and rolls her shoulders. She hasn't felt this nervous since that Tuesday when she went to see Hiccup.

Either way, she's going to try her hardest not to lose and once the arrows begin rolling on the screen she decides that she's not going to apologize, none of that was her fault.

And her hands are holding on to the bars and her feet are moving, forward, backward, sideways and every which way as the arrows roll faster and faster on the screen and she can only respond by trying to make her feet move quicker.

She had forgotten how much fun this was.

.

.

.


	137. Chapter 137

.

.

.

137

"So you're saying that the way to someone's heart is through their stomach?"

Jack laughs, "Yeah. I love food…and sleep." He checks his phone again and shrugs. "Don't know what's up with these guys. They're taking forever."

Elsa checks her phone but sees no messages from Anna. She sneaks a look at Jack, who is currently texting. Part of her is in disbelief at the fact that she's once more sharing pizza and wings with Jackson Overland Frost and a random thought strikes her.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Hmm," he responds not looking away from his phone.

"Your account, why is your name _Jack Frost_? and not Jack Overland Frost or something like that?" she's been wondering about this since the moment she saw it, when Anna mentioned how she had a hard time finding him.

Jack looks at her then and says, "Umm, it's my dad's last name. There was this huge mess when we were being registered, it was really stupid. Boring details about my life." He finishes waving it away as if it didn't matter.

It reminds her about his 'dark days' remark and with her heart hammering in her chest she says, "We're friends right? I don't find the details about your life boring, I— I want to know more."

.

.

.


	138. Chapter 138

.

.

.

138

Jack gives her a pensive look before offering a rather sad smile, nostalgic almost, and she's sure her heart is going to burst out of her chest, and she wonders if her face is turning red.

"Well, it certainly isn't pizza conversation." He tells her before reaching for a pepperoni slice. "It's more of a coffee conversation. You ever been to The Sandbox?"

She sighs in relief, "No, I haven't. But I've heard of it."

"Yeah it's really good. I don't drink coffee though. Mom says it makes me too unmanageable, imagine that!"

She laughs but wonders what he's keeping so tightly guarded considering that he freely offered her information at Anna's party. _My parents are separated._

"On that note, I prefer tea."

Jack shakes his head and swallowing the last bite of pizza says, "You look like a tea person. You're so—I don't know—you know?"

"Wow, aren't you a regular orator." Elsa remarks. "Amazing? Yes I'm amazing."

"No-I mean yes-but-" and his words are getting tangled in his mouth. "Anyway! Don't finish the wings! Some are Rapunzel's!"

"Too late."

.

.

.


	139. Chapter 139

.

.

.

139

Astrid wipes the sweat from her brow as she watches Eret finish another round successfully. Part of her is wishing he would trip on his feet. There is one more round left, if she wins the next one they will tie.

She watches his feet, so damn graceful as they move from arrow to arrow, light taps and turns and quick jumps. He's taller than her and a lot more muscular and she would have never guessed how graceful his moves could be.

.

.

.


	140. Chapter 140

.

.

.

140

Anna watches in fascination as the group has grown, with other spectators joining the scene. Rapunzel looks at her and smiles, "I kind of want Astrid to win but I don't know if she will." She shouts over the noise.

Anna nods and shouts back "She's really good too!"

"But Eret is better." Aster cuts in, draping an arm over Rapunzel's shoulder, who only giggles in response.

Anna isn't sure what to think about Astrid. She's not the kind to judge, but Astrid and Tooth weren't very friendly, and while that hasn't stopped Anna before, they did make fun of Elsa, and _that_ is enough to put a thorn on whatever friendship they could have.

.

.

.

Notes: Thanks to Guests, Whimsical Acumen, Shaymin (Aww!), anzlie, MewMewKitty78. Just 10 more chapters before we get the new stuff. ;) and some drama, though probably not what you expect. We'll probably start seeing more of Flynn lately too. Thanks everyone!


	141. Chapter 141

.

.

.

141

"Yeah!" Tooth yells as Eret finishes and gives Astrid a smug look.

"You go Astrid!" she hasn't yelled this much in a while and she's sure she will lose her voice if she doesn't stop but this is so much fun.

Chuckling she takes her phone off and sends a message.

 _Hiccup, you're missing all the fun, Astrid got challenged on a DDR match :o_

She watches as Astrid takes a deep breath, wipes the sweat from her forehead and chooses her song. She looks at Eret, who is trying to hide the fact that he's impressed, and shakes her head.

Astrid has begun dancing and she is graceful too, quick on her feet, gliding in and out and to the sides and she has no idea how she can manage those arrows that look like your feet have to be in different places and angles all at once on the same side. But Astrid manages it, barely.

.

.

.


	142. Chapter 142

.

.

.

142

She refuses to lose and her legs are starting to hurt. They're going to feel like lead the next morning, her arms too.

But the song is coming to an end, and she feels the adrenaline rushing. She is not going to lose. She watches the arrows as they scroll and the _magnificent_ that appears whenever she nails it. It's funny because it feels like her feet have become disconnected from her body and are moving on their own as the song comes to its end.

"Yeah!" Tooth's shout comes from behind her and she smiles. She looks at the screen then and frowns.

"Well, I guess you weren't lying." Eret says coming to stand next to her.

They've tied and it's quite unacceptable to both.

"Rematch!" they say in unison, before looking at each other startled.

"I'm down for a rematch! But not today! MY wings are waiting!" Rapunzel shouts coming in between them. "Besides, your legs are gonna fall off."

She stares at Astrid and Eret who are somewhat glaring at each other but not quite. "Fine." They mutter.

"Here. Next Friday."

"You're on."

.

.

.


	143. Chapter 143

.

.

.

143

"Finally, the pizza is going to be cold." Rapunzel mutters as they finally leave the arcade. "Not to mention my wings."

"Oh my god Astrid, that was so much fun. I was so worried you wouldn't make it." Tooth tells her.

"For a moment so did I. I never expected him to mean DDR."

"And that's what you get for being so violent." Aster tells her before rapidly leaving her side to avoid her fist. Astrid hits hard.

Anna only smiles, not sure what to say. It's a lot easier when it's just Rapunzel and Aster and she feels out of place.

"Jack better not have eaten all the pizza." Astrid says as she fans her face, it is too hot outside.

"It's my winning prize! He can't!" Rapunzel yells distressed.

"He'll just have to buy another one. I'll make him." Astrid responds.

Aster rolls his eyes.

.

.

.


	144. Chapter 144

.

.

.

144

The cool air hits their face as soon as they enter and they all sigh in relief.

"I swear it's like we were walking in soup or something." Tooth says as she spots Jack and Elsa.

"Seriously, that little bit of rain only made it humid." Rapunzel answers before turning toward the counter, "Hello Ron and John!"

The others follow with their own greetings.

Anna immediately makes a beeline toward Elsa and sits.

"What took you guys so long?" Jack asks before adding, "Cabbage, Elsa ate all your wings!"

"What?!"

"Astrid was engaged in a DDR match, you should have seen it!"

"Wait what?" Jack says confused as he looks from Rapunzel to Aster and then Tooth who has taken the chair next to him.

"I did not eat your wings. Jack is a complete and utter liar." Elsa responds, showing Rapunzel a small tray full of wings.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Rapunzel states nodding sagely before sitting down next to Anna.

"Hey! I resent all of that!" Jack shouts indignantly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up and eat." Aster tells him as he reaches for a slice of pizza.

.

.

.


	145. Chapter 145

.

.

.

145

"You're saying I _missed_ Astrid's DDR match?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Jack looks at Aster before turning to Rapunzel and then finally to Tooth.

Tooth shrugs, "It was unexpected. We totally expected that guy to go to the batting cages. You should have seen Astrid's face!" and they both laugh.

"Did you record it at least?" He asks her.

"Not all of it. But that guy was good. It was insane." She takes her phone out to show him and can't help but glance at Elsa, who is smiling as she listens to Rapunzel.

"You have to send me this." Jack tells her leaning closer as he plays the video over.

"Don't send it to him." Astrid commands.

Tooth only laughs and feels happy that for that moment Jack's attention is on her.

.

.

.


	146. Chapter 146

.

.

.

146

"Sorry you had to wait so long." Aster tells Elsa, swiping a wing from Rapunzel.

"Get your own," is her only response as she pulls them away from him.

"But we couldn't miss that match. We won't miss the next one either." He tells Astrid.

"Just don't distract me."

Elsa shrugs, "It's a shame Jack missed it."

"I'm sure he didn't mind that much." Anna tells her with a cheeky grin.

"Nope, not at all. Plus there's the rematch." Jack adds, bumping his shoulder with Elsa's.

.

.

.


	147. Chapter 147

.

.

.

147

Anna eats about four slices of pizza as she watches everyone. She can tell that although Elsa is smiling and talking, she still feels a bit uncomfortable. Anna can tell Elsa's relieved when their mom texts them to say she's going to pick them up in the next ten minutes and leaning close so that only Elsa can hear she says, "Don't forget to set up the next date."

To which Elsa responds with a swift, "Anna!" and elbows her in the ribs.

.

.

.


	148. Chapter 148

.

.

.

148

"It was nice seeing you again Elsa! I hope you can hang out with us more often and don't worry about the game. I can be your personal air hockey trainer." Rapunzel tells her as she leaves money in the tip jar before walking to the front door.

Elsa gives her an embarrassed smile. "I might just take you up on that."

"Do you guys meet every Friday?" Anna asks, excited at the prospect of having high school friends already.

"Not all the time." Tooth answers hastily. "It depends."

Rapunzel shrugs. "We just text each other. I'll remind Jack to text you next time. We're all going to registration together too, if you want to meet us at the school! Aster's car is already full otherwise we'd pick you up."

"Oh thanks, but Aurora and I are going in the morning. Maybe I'll see you there." Elsa answers looking from a disinterested Tooth to Rapunzel.

"We're going in the afternoon." Tooth tells her shrugging.

"We'll catch you around school and hopefully we can see you before then!" Rapunzel tells her before giving her a bright smile.

"Mom's here, Elsa." She hears Anna whisper.

.

.

.


	149. Chapter 149

.

.

.

149

"We have to go, but we'll see you around." Anna tells Rapunzel and Aster who only nods. Rapunzel on the other hand pulls the younger girl into a side-hug. "Yup."

But Anna doesn't bother with Astrid or Tooth, simply giving them a slight smile.

Turning to Jack, she nudges him, her elbow jabbing into his side. "We're leaving."

Jack gives her a side glance before looking at Elsa.

"See you later Elsa." He tells her as she finishes saying good-bye to Rapunzel.

"What? No hug?" Anna snickers, though her sister doesn't hear.

But Aster laughs as he watches Jack glance at Elsa's mom in the car before placing his hands in his jean pockets, "Not…yet."

.

.

.


	150. Chapter 150

.

.

.

150

"Shut up Bunny." Jack mumbles as he watches Elsa and Anna get into their car.

But Aster only nudges him with his arm and Jack turns to him with a frown. "Shut up."

"You should see your face." He tells Jack as his laughter dies down. Furrowing his brows he motions with his head in the direction Elsa left. "Seriously?"

Jack only huffs. "Maybe."

Aster snorts and shakes his head. "Right."

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, Jack rubs them together before replying, "Okay, yeah."

"Her?"

Jack frowns this time and leans back on the heels of his feet before answering. "I don't know."

.

.

.

Notes: this one is a new one. so here we are the end of the reposting, all that will follow starting from this chapter will be new. We will probably start seeing more of Flynn, as well as a few new characters. :D

Thanks for the reviews!


	151. Chapter 151

.

.

.

151

 _Hiccup, you're missing all the fun, Astrid got challenged on a DDR match :o_

Tooth's text reminds him of easier times, when he and Astrid would stay up late into the night dancing.

He's not sure why it has been so hard to talk to her. It's not like she didn't know the truth about his life, or all the guilt he's carried all these years.

His looks through his messages to find the blank text she sent him months ago. He realizes then that it is Astrid's loyalty to him that scares him.

He loves his mother regardless of what she did, but Astrid…Astrid has never had a high opinion of the woman since she found out the truth.

.

.

.


	152. Chapter 152

.

.

.

152

Rapunzel is saying her goodbyes to Tooth and her mom when she notices Flynn standing on her porch.

Tooth raises an eyebrow but Rapunzel shakes her head. "I'll text you later." She whispers as she turns away to meet Flynn.

She hears Tooth's car drive off, and she hesitates for a bit, but squaring her shoulders she nods to herself and begins walking toward her door.

She should have expected this really.

Flynn's smile is dazzling as he looks at her. "Blondie!"

For a brief moment she smiles too.

.

.

.


	153. Chapter 153

.

.

.

153

Tooth: OMFG! Flynn was waiting for Zel outside her house!

Astrid: ?!

Tooth: I kno!

Astrid: he's such an idiot.

Tooth: he cares about her.

Astrid: i guess.

.

.

.


	154. Chapter 154

.

.

.

154

"So…what's up?" She asks as she places her hands behind her back.

Flynn stares at Rapunzel for a moment before grinning and shaking his head. "What did I do?"

Rapunzel is taken aback, "What?"

"You've been ignoring me Blondie. You and I have been friends since…well…you know…"

Since she was found and was blonde. Her smile fades then and Flynn winces.

"Sorry—I didn't—"

"It's fine." She waves his concern away. "Umm…I'm not ignoring you."

Flynn scoffs, "Oh really? You never answered my text about the museum. You and I always go to the museum. It's one of your favorite places."

The way he says so much truth about her makes her want to cry.

"Oh Eugene," she whispers as she takes his hands, "you have a girlfriend now and I don't want problems."

It's not a complete lie, but it isn't the complete truth either.

"Oh." He's surprised, and turning his hands so that he can intertwine them with hers, he smiles. "Vanessa is not that bad blondie."

She squeezes his hands knowing this will probably be the last time they have a moment like this. "Ehh…I'd rather not take any chances. Now go home Eugene, it's getting late."

He sighs and drops her hands. "Well…if you change your mind…"

She shakes her head.

"Okay, blondie."

.

.

.


	155. Chapter 155

.

.

.

155

Rapunzel: I think thats it for flynn and me

Tooth: what do you mean?!

Astrid: you told him?

Rapunzel: no i didn't but i pretty much said i didn't wanna hang out with him now that he has a gf

Tooth: oh cabbage! :(

Astrid: you should have told him

.

.

.


	156. Chapter 156

.

.

.

156

He's not really sure why it feels like he's lost something.

If he is honest, he didn't think his meeting with Rapunzel would end like this. He was hoping they'd talk and plan a trip to the museum. Instead, it felt more like a weird goodbye, and it made him angry.

Rapunzel was never the kind of person who worried about popularity, so he wonders why she's shutting him out.

Sure, Vanessa can be a handful at times, but so far she hasn't said anything about his relationship with Rapunzel.

He's always wanted to be part of the "in" crowd, ever since he meet Blondie in elementary, when he introduced himself as Flynn rather than Eugene. She had humored him ever since, except for tonight.

.

.

.


	157. Chapter 157

.

.

.

157

Rapunzel sits on her bed. The joy of hanging out with her friends seems days away after her talk with Eugene.

In elementary, she had been an awkward child with no social skills. When they had first met, the annoyance he had initially shown made her turn away. But the next day, he sought her out and introduced himself as Flynn.

Once older and in middle school, she asked him why he had changed his mind.

She thinks about his words now and begins to cry.

 _Our hell was different, but your eyes were my eyes._

.

.

.


	158. Chapter 158

.

.

.

158

There is a photo on the mantlepiece that he never thinks about, but that is as part of himself as the nickname Flynn, and tonight its existence lies heavy on his heart.

Eight-year-old Rapunzel stands next to him, and eight-year-old Rapunzel is blonde in that photo with brown roots showing.

A day later, he took scissors and cut off her hair, and he continued to do so until only brown remained.

.

.

.


	159. Chapter 159

.

.

.

159

She questions whether this was the correct choice.

Does having something half-way hurt more than not having it at all?

She can't decide.

At this moment her chest feels like it's splitting in two.

"Oh Pascal…I think my heart is breaking." She whispers, voice shaky.

She takes a deep breath. Her brows furrow and wiping her eyes, she jumps down from her bed and runs out her room.

.

.

.


	160. Chapter 160

.

.

.

160

They spent summer afternoons eating comet popsicles.

He knows that between his parents and her parents there are about a thousand photos of them.

Phoebus will be upset that he took the car, but Rapunzel is his best friend.

And for them to break up over his girlfriend is preposterous.

He's close to her house when he spots her and brings the car to a screeching halt.

Wide, red-rimmed green eyes snap to look at him at the sudden noise, but her lips stretch into a watery smile.

His hand smashes onto the emergency lights button before running out and meeting her in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry." She's whispering as she wraps her arms around him.

"No-No-I'm sorry. I got so caught up in the football team and Vanessa and—I'm sorry Blondie." He holds her close and sighs.

Pulling away, she looks him in the eyes and smiles sheepishly. "So…german expressionism?"

He laughs. "It ends in October…we have time."

She nods, "I'll text you."

His eyes narrow, "I know where you live." The message is clear. _Don't ignore me, idiot._

She chuckles as she begins to walk away.

Eugene frowns. "You're not wearing any shoes."

"Yeah, well—-"

He knows, because he felt the same way after getting home. He motions to the car. "Hope in."

"Won't Phoebus—"

He waves her concern away, and smiles once she gets in.

Soon they are laughing and when he turns to look at her he is reminded of eight-year-old Rapunzel with haunted eyes and shaky smile. She had been a reflection of his poor, broken, and rejected eight-year-old heart.

 _Because your eyes were my eyes_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
